Этюд в серых тонах
by Belka
Summary: 1950 год, Аргентина. В городе происходит череда загадочных убийств, и кое-кому приходится выйти из тени и взяться за расследование. AU, несколько новых персонажей. Детектив, драма, ангст, character study.
1. Пролог

_Пролог._

_**В тот день Отец всех зол ещё перед рассветом**_

_**С постели встал.**_

_**Возился долго с туалетом**_

_**И по-воскресному себя убрал.**_

_**Перси Шелли. Прогулки Дьявола.**_

_**Буэнос-Айрес, 1950 год.**_

_До закрытия магазина оставалось всего четверть часа, когда к сеньору Рамиресу приехал его главный клиент. Хозяин подал знак своему помощнику, угловатому подростку Рикардо, и тот мгновенно прикрыл за гостем дверь и вывесил табличку «Закрыто»._

_-Сеньор Ланг! – Рамирес встретил гостя широчайшей улыбкой и крепким потным рукопожатием._

_-Сеньор Рамирес, - гость, худощавый европеец в жемчужно-сером костюме, мягко улыбнулся в ответ, незаметно для хозяина извлёк из кармана платок снежной белизны и, тщательно вытерев руку, выбросил его в мусорную корзину. – Прошу прощения за столь поздний визит, - тут он сделал маленькую паузу, чтобы хозяин успел ощутить своё превосходство, - видит Бог, каждое посещение Вашего магазина доставляет мне несказанное удовольствие, но обстоятельства делают наши встречи не столь частыми, как мне хотелось бы…_

_Эта речь сопровождалась лёгкой улыбкой, исполненной смиренного осознания собственной вины и бессилия перед «обстоятельствами»._

_-Поверьте, сеньор Ланг, - поспешно перебил его хозяин, - это мы всегда с величайшим нетерпением ждём Вас…_

_Рамирес глядел на гостя с почти собачьим обожанием, даже молитвенно сложил на груди руки._

_Ланг некоторое время перебирал пластинки из коробки с надписью «Новинки», будто не замечая хозяина. Наконец он вернул последний картонный конверт на место и, рассеянно скользя взглядом по витринам, промолвил самым мечтательным тоном:_

_-И всё же мне не терпится поскорей узнать, что новенького Вы для меня приготовили…_

_Хозяин, словно очнувшись от сладкого забытья, одарил гостя виноватой улыбкой, в которой звездой блеснул золотой зуб, и гаркнул в сторону подсобки:_

_- Рикардо! Неси кино, что привезли сегодня!_

_После нескольких минут отдалённой возни, металлического скрежета и скрипа полок из тьмы подсобки появился Рикардо, волоча два больших ящика с жестяными банками._

_Не дожидаясь очередных указаний, он мгновенно исчез в темноте подсобки в поисках второй «порции» кино._

_Ланг присел перед ящиками._

_-«Волшебник из страны Оз»__1__… Вы, верно, шутите, Рамирес? – гость слегка нахмурился, но тон его оставался беспечно-шутливым. Хозяин магазина начал бормотать что-то про то, что фильмов пришло много и их не успели рассортировать, но Ланг только небрежно отмахнулся._

_-«Ребекка»__2__… Хммм… «Джоан Фонтейн и Лоуренс Оливье в фильме Альфреда Хичкока». Пожалуй, это было бы интересно…_

_Рикардо приволок ещё два ящика._

_-«Леди исчезает», «Тридцать девять ступеней», «Тень сомнения»__3__… Рамирес, да у Вас тут прямо россыпь хичкоковских фильмов… «Путь вперёд»__4__. Ах, да: доблестный британский мотострелковый батальон против танков Роммеля!__5__ – Ланг даже не пытался скрыть свою иронию._

_-Осмелюсь предложить Вам «Ты никогда не была восхитительней»__6__, - робко вставил хозяин._

_-«Ты никогда не была восхитительней?» Кто там играл?_

_-Рита Хэйуорт, сеньор Ланг, и Фрэд Астер._

_Ланг не по-джентльменски фыркнул._

_-Я видел его. Избавьте меня от повторного созерцания мосластых ног и тощей задницы Хэйуорт!_

_-Тогда, может быть, Вивьен Ли? Есть «Леди Гамильтон» и «Цезарь и Клеопатра»__7__._

_После краткого раздумья Ланг заявил, что возьмёт оба._

_Из подсобки появлялись всё новые фильмы. Гость выбирал не торопясь: он размышлял вслух о каждой ленте, то отвергая очередной фильм, то вновь возвращаясь к нему, и совершенно не замечал испарину на лице Рамиреса и замученный вид Рикардо._

_Хозяин готов был ждать хоть до утра: Ланг был его ценнейшим клиентом (Рамирес держал магазинчик нот и грампластинок, но для некоторых покупателей привозил кино – нелегально, разумеется). Ланг покупал не шестнадцатимиллиметровые плёнки, а самые настоящие – тридцатипятимиллиметровые копии, пригодные для показа в большом кинотеатре. Один фильм – в зависимости от метража – мог быть записан на три-четыре бобины, заключённые в плоские жестяные банки. Ланг, как правило, покупал несколько фильмов за раз: ящики с бобинами удобно размещались в багажнике его мерседеса._

_В отличие от других любителей кино – а таких клиентов у Рамиреса было несколько – Ланг нередко сам делал заказы и умел терпеливо ждать; кроме того, он не был «всеядным» зрителем, и часто предпочитал старый полузабытый фильм самой популярной цветной новинке. _

_Наконец выбор был сделан, и покупка состоялась: банкноты перекочевали в кассу, сдача - в портмоне сеньора Ланга, а коробки с фильмами - в багажник его автомобиля._

_Ланг выслушал пространные благодарности Рамиреса, кивнул в знак прощания и вышел из магазина, всё ещё неся на лице ненужную уже лёгкую улыбку._

1 «Волшебник из страны Оз» (The Wizard of Oz) (1939) – знаменитая экранизация одноимённой сказки Л.Ф. Баума, снятая режиссёром Виктором Флемингом, с Джуди Гарланд в главной роли.

2 «Ребекка» (Rebecca) (1940) – триллер Альфреда Хичкока, снятый по роману Дафны дю Морье.

3 «Леди исчезает» (The Lady Vanishes) (1938), «Тридцать девять ступеней» (The 39 Steps) (1935), «Тень сомнения» (Shadow of a Doubt) (1943) – знаменитые триллеры Альфреда Хичкока.

4 «Путь вперед» (The Way Ahead) (1944) – фильм Кэрола Рида с Дэвидом Нивеном в главной роли, повествующий о батальоне британских новобранцев, волею судеб заброшенных в Африку для противостояния войскам генерала Роммеля.

5 Роммель, Эрвин Ойген Йоханнес (1891-1944) – генерал-фельдмаршал, командующий немецкими войсками в Северной Африке.

6 «Ты никогда не была восхитительней» (You Never Were Lovelier) (1942) – чёрно-белый классический мюзикл Уильяма Э. Сейтера.

7 «Леди Гамильтон» (That Hamilton Woman) (1941) и «Цезарь и Клеопатра» (Ceasar and Cleopatra) (1945) – два знаковых фильма в кинокарьере Вивьен Ли.


	2. Покер

**Глава I.**

После шума и вечерних огней Буэнос-Айреса собственный дом встретил Ланга густой, липкой темнотой.

Внутри было тихо, словно стены поглощали звуки, идущие извне, и только большие настенные часы мерно тикали: их маятник будто отрубал прошедшие минуты.

Ланг бросил шляпу на подзеркальный столик в холле и открыл дверь в бархатный, непроницаемый мрак комнаты, в которой витал тонкий терпкий аромат целлулоидной плёнки.

Домашний кинозал Ланга состоял из проекционной будки – крохотного помещения с двумя проекторами – и собственно просмотровой комнаты. Через год после того, как он поселился в этом доме, Ланг нанял рабочих, которые переделали большую, ненужную гостиную в кинотеатр для единственного зрителя.

Он щёлкнул выключателем в проекционной и на миг зажмурился от яркого света, залившего комнату.

Из тяжёлой коробки была извлечена плоская жестяная банка – гигантское подобие банки с леденцами. Несколько секунд Ланг рассматривал этикетку; его длинные пальцы рассеянно выводили круги на крышке.

Наконец он открыл банку: свёрнутая плёнка цвета чёрного янтаря тускло блеснула, резкий, ядовито-сладкий аромат нового фильма заполнил лёгкие.

///

Проектор был готов, первая бобина «Пигмалиона»1 установлена, бутылка дорогого скотча и пустой стакан льдисто мерцали в полутьме кинозала.

Ланг ненадолго покинул приятный сумрак: нужно было проверить, везде ли заперты двери и задёрнуты ли шторы.

В холле он на мгновение задержался перед зеркалом: серебристая поверхность отразила немолодое лицо с несимметричным большим ртом и нечитаемым взглядом зелёных глаз.

Звонок телефона вспорол тишину дома, как удар ножа. Ланг взглянул на часы: четверть одиннадцатого. Он знал, кто звонит, и несколько секунд просто молча смотрел на надрывавшийся телефон: за стеной его ждали профессор Хиггинс и полковник Пикеринг – люди, куда более интересные сейчас, нежели звонивший.

На том конце провода, очевидно, знали нелюбовь Ланга к телефонным звонкам и продолжали держать трубку. Наконец он сдался.

-Я слушаю Вас, - в голосе Ланга звучали любезные, легкомысленные нотки, но лицо было абсолютно бесстрастным.

-Ланда! Старый чёрт, приезжай: мы тут сели за покер, нам нужен твой блестящий блеф! – дребезжащий голос Августа Хеллштрома был, как обычно, натужно-весел.

Штандартенфюрер СС Ханс Ланда, ныне – Каспар Ланг, театрально закатил глаза, но, тем не менее, ответил самым беспечным тоном:

- Август, друг мой, я уверен, что вы и без меня прекрасно проведёте время…

- Ну, уж нет, Ланда, я хочу отыграться за прошлый раз! Брось, твоё кино никуда не денется, а вот достойный соперник в покере мне нужен как никогда!

Ланда помолчал некоторое время, разглядывая свои отполированные ногти и заставляя Хеллштрома подумать, будто он взвешивает своё решение, и наконец сказал:

- Боюсь только, я сегодня не в самой лучшей форме…

-Тем лучше, - тут же перебил его собеседник, - значит, я не останусь без гроша, как в прошлый раз…

«Иди ты к чёрту», - подумал Ланда. Он примерил кроткую улыбку, остался доволен ею и тепло откликнулся:

- Мой дорогой Август, вы же знаете, что я не могу бросить Вас в такой ужасной беде, как дурные соперники по игре. Я буду в течение получаса.

///

Плохих игроков Ланда действительно считал злом, даже большим, нежели плохие карты. Он не слишком любил карточные игры, считая их пустой тратой времени, но в покер играл довольно охотно – если, конечно, соперники были сильные. Если таковые находились – каждая игра превращалась в небольшой бенефис Ланды-артиста: он так натурально «сдерживал своё разочарование» по поводу собственных начальных проигрышей, что даже опытный игрок в конце концов успокаивался, расслаблялся и - попадался на крючок. Ланда никогда не упускал возможности понаблюдать за смятением, гневом и неудовольствием проигравших. Натешившись вволю чужой печалью, он небрежно-великодушно заявлял, что не вправе грабить своих друзей и оставлял на карточном столе большую часть денег.

Но сейчас он направлялся в дом Хеллштромов, где хороших игроков не бывало, а это означало только то, что ещё одну ночь придётся провести в наибесполезнейшей компании.

///

Его встретила Марта Хеллштром.

- Ханс, мой мальчик, я так рада, что ты смог приехать к нам, - её голос был слабым и бесцветным. Ланда терпеть не мог, когда она называла его так, – Марта была всего лет на десять старше него; он обратил внимание на её расширенные зрачки и вымученную улыбку: фрау Хеллштром была кокаинисткой, и её зависимость последние месяцы заметно усилилась.

- Марта, дорогая, разве я мог не откликнуться на отчаянный призыв твоего мужа? – он надел привычную маску заботливого друга. – Как он?

Марта даже не обернулась в сторону гостиной, откуда слышался пьяный смех и радостные восклицания карточных игроков.

- Хуже, - она поплотней запахнулась в шёлковую шаль, словно ей внезапно стало холодно. Неяркое освещение прихожей вдруг сыграло с её лицом странную шутку, неприятно поразившую Ланду: тени вокруг её глубоко запавших глаз и неестественная улыбка на мгновенье словно превратились в пустые глазницы и оскал черепа.

Он отвёл взгляд.

Марта коснулась его руки: пальцы её были холодны как лёд:

-Они ждут тебя.

Не дожидаясь его ответа, она ушла в свою комнату, откуда слышалось шипение патефона.

Ланда снял шляпу, изящным жестом убрал волосы со лба и, нацепив лёгкую светскую улыбку, вошёл в гостиную.

- Ханс! – радостный возглас хозяина угас в напряжённом молчании гостей. Хеллштром уже порядком набрался и не особенно обращал внимание на реакцию окружающих. Ланда шагнул к столу, оказавшись в свете лампы, словно под лучами софитов.

- Август, - он кивнул в знак приветствия, - господин Хоффманн, Вилли… Альбрехт, и Вы здесь! – он расточал ослепительные улыбки другим гостям, словно не замечая их тяжёлых взглядов.

Этот фокус вызывал у Ланды невыразимое жестокое удовольствие; всякий раз, когда он появлялся в гостях – среди знакомых: все взгляды были мгновенно прикованы к нему: высокий, некогда красивый лоб штандартенфюрера был обезображен длинными, до сих пор довольно яркими шрамами, линии которых образовывали свастику, – это был прощальный подарок от Бесславного Ублюдка Альдо Рейна.

Ланда упивался страхом, читаемым в чужих глазах, он словно видел, как каждый из гостей сам переживает те чудовищные минуты, примеряет на себя его унижение… В эти мгновения он казался себе единственным «незаклеймённым» человеком в комнате, тогда как все другие несли на своих лбах ужасные метки. Особенно приятным было то, что его вид оказывал это магическое действие не единожды, а всякий раз, когда он появлялся в кругу приятелей.

- Август, - наконец нарушил тишину Ланда: его тон был почти игривым, - я надеюсь, ты ещё не все деньги просадил? Может, и мне удастся что-нибудь у тебя выиграть?

- Садись скорей, - Хеллштром указал ему на свободное место, - и мы вместе обчистим этих негодяев!

Ланда предпочёл бы общество героев Лона Чейни и Бориса Карлоффа2 компании за столом – двум молодым бездельникам, которых заботливые родители лет десять назад увезли в Аргентину подальше от войны, необъятно толстому ветеринару Хоффманну, по слухам, работавшему в своё время врачом в Дахау3, и Августу Хеллштрому, с которым штандартенфюрер был знаком задолго до аншлюса4, - но он дал обещание и потому сел играть.

///

Больше всех покер развлекал самого хозяина: он ни разу не пасовал и делал рискованные ставки, даже имея на руках дурные карты.

Августу Хеллшторму шёл шестьдесят третий год: его лысый череп блестел в неярком свете лампы как полированная слоновая кость, бледные узловатые пальцы, странно переплетясь, покоились на картах. Вот уже несколько месяцев его лёгкие пожирал рак, тело таяло от болезни как воск в огне, и всё, чем Август мог себя утешить – это пить и играть без меры.

Он сидел между Вилли и Альбрехтом, румяными, белокурыми юнцами, и на их фоне казался ожившим скелетом. Это сравнение выглядело ещё более занятным, потому что Август много говорил – в основном травил байки из своего довоенного прошлого – сопровождая свои рассказы красноречивыми жестами, в то время как Вилли и Альбрехт на некоторое время словно оцепенели.

Ланда не в первый раз играл в этой компании и знал привычки всех игроков. Хоффманн был всегда предельно осторожен, делал только минимальные ставки и зорко следил за тем, как ставят другие игроки. Он не покупался на блеф, так как был слишком поглощён денежной стороной игры и всё время что-то высчитывал, но его можно было вымотать многочисленными мелкими ставками.

Вилли и Альбрехт поначалу робели, путали правила и не следили за ставками, но постепенно увлекались игрой и совершенно забывали об осторожности.

Ланда заранее знал, как будет проходить игра: они сыграют раз-другой, за стеной заворкует патефон голосом Марики Рёкк5, в дверях появится Марта, предложит им кофе. Все, кроме Ланды, откажутся. Потом наступит момент, когда у Хеллштрома кончится алкоголь, и он откроет новую бутылку. Так, под чёрный кофе, джин или виски, в сгущающемся сигаретном дыму они будут играть часов до четырёх.

Этот сценарий работал безупречно: хозяева, гости – все неплохо, хотя и без вдохновения играли свои роли, пока Хеллштром вдруг не сказал:

- На этой неделе Дитеру исполнилось бы тридцать четыре.

Ланде показалось, будто ещё один мертвец сел к ним за стол.

Хоффманн по своему обыкновению созерцал горку банкнот и монет в центре стола, Вилли и Альбрехт подозревали друг друга в мошенничестве и пытались подглядеть карты друг друга: они были тепличными цветами, выращенными вдали от военных гроз, и имя Дитера Хеллштрома им ни о чём не говорило.

- Ханс, как ты думаешь: он бы уже дослужился до оберстлейтенанта?

- Уверен, что да, - Ланде чертовски не хотелось продолжать эту тему.

Август налил себе полный стакан джина, отпил немного и продолжил:

-Он ведь был очень талантливый мальчик, верно, Ханс?

-Один из лучших, - на губах Ланды играла тончайшая скорбная улыбка, но взгляд был холоден и темён.

- Один из лучших… Он хвастался, будто может определить, откуда человек родом, услышав только, как тот говорит «Доброе утро!».

Дитер Хеллштром, майор гестапо, действительно был – в своё время – одним из лучших молодых офицеров, когда-либо служивших в войсках Рейха.

Он был настоящей ищейкой, превосходным псом из своры фюрера; его коньком было определение акцентов: Хеллштром-младший различал говоры не только всех немецких земель и западноевропейских государств, но и множество акцентов жителей бывшей Австро-Венгерской империи.

Этот великолепный дар делал его блестящим охотником на шпионов, и этот же дар погубил его. Дитер Хеллштром нашёл свою смерть в крохотном кабачке «Луизиана» во французской деревне Надин, так и не успев завершить свою последнюю – нечаянную – охоту, которая могла бы принести ему самые лучшие трофеи за всю его карьеру.

Ланда своими глазами видел его изрешеченное пулями тело на полу кабака, усеянном битым стеклом и окурками. Охотник и его жертвы – все погибли: рядом с Хеллштромом лежали тела двух Ублюдков – Вильгельма Викки и Хуго Штиглица – и труп лейтенанта британской армии Арчи Хикокса, переодетого в форму хауптштурмфюрера.

И хотя живых свидетелей произошедшего не осталось, картину восстановить было несложно: своим тонким слухом Дитер уловил британский акцент Хикокса и не мог упустить возможность славно поохотиться – пусть даже и в одиночку. Азарт увлёк его, но силы были заведомо неравны.

Тем не менее, Хеллштром мог бы гордиться собой: Альдо Рейн лишился двух своих людей, а хитроумная операция «Кино» превратилась в дешёвый фарс.

- Его называли Вторым Ландой, - похвастался Август и повторил:

– Он мог бы уже быть оберстлейтенантом…

«Или болтался бы на виселице союзников среди таких же «лучших», как он», - со злой иронией подумал Ланда – первый и единственный.

Он взглянул на настенные часы и с облегчением увидел, что уже пятый час утра.

- Предлагаю доиграть этот раунд и закончить на сегодня: мои деньги на исходе, - бодро заявил Ланда. Его «признание» вызвало откровенно радостные улыбки у Вилли и Альбрехта.

- Похоже, ты был прав: сегодня не твой день, - Август подмигнул ему и залпом допил джин.

Ланда виновато улыбнулся и развёл руками; он уже видел пятна бледного света на полу у окна, и ему хотелось побыстрей вырваться из этого склепа.

Нимало не заботясь о деньгах, он почти демонстративно проиграл остатки имеющейся у него наличности.

Пока Вилли и Альбрехт торопливо рассовывали по карманам свой скудный выигрыш, а Хоффманн не спеша застёгивал пуговицы плаща, Ланда с лукавой улыбкой вполголоса рассказывал Августу скабрезные анекдоты. Когда другие гости покинули дом Хеллштромов, он надел шляпу, намеренно чуть надвинув её на глаза, будто сыщик из фильмов нуар, и несколько секунд разглядывал себя в зеркале, словно оценивая свой облик.

Патефон доворковал песню «Мне не нужны миллионы»6, и Марта Хеллштром вышла, чтобы проводить гостя.

Она что-то стала говорить ему – об Августе, но он уже почти не слышал её, ибо в мыслях уже ехал домой; тем не менее, ни на мгновение не выдав своё нетерпение и откровенную скуку, Ланда галантно распрощался с Мартой и выскользнул в серый сумрак общего коридора, в конце которого за большим окном занимался рассвет.

Перламутрово-розовое утро встретило его желанной свежестью и тонким запахом мокрой листвы. Начинался новый день.

1 «Пигмалион» (Pygmalion) (1938) – экранизация одноименной пьесы Дж. Б. Шоу; режиссёры Лесли Ховард и Энтони Асквит, в гл. ролях Лесли Ховард и Уэнди Хиллер.

2 Лон Чейни (Lon Chaney) (1883-1930) и Борис Карлофф (Boris Karloff) (1887-1969) – актёры «золотой эры Голливуда», прославившиеся своими ролями в многочисленных фильмах жанра хоррор.

3 Дахау (Dachau) (осн. в 1933 году) – один из первых концентрационных лагерей, основанных на территории Германии.

4 Т.е. до 1938 года, когда состоялось «присоединение» Австрии к Германии, продлившееся до 1945 года.

5 Рёкк, Марика (1913-2004) – немецкая киноактриса и певица венгерского происхождения, главная кинозвезда третьего Рейха.

6 «Мне не нужны миллионы» ( Ich brauche keine Millionen) – песня 1936 года в исполнении Марики Рёкк.


	3. Доктор Ньюман и мистер Каспар Ланг

Глава II.

_- Доктор Уотсон, мистер Шерлок Холмс, - представил нас друг другу Стэмфорд._

_- Здравствуйте! - приветливо сказал Холмс, пожимая мне руку с силой, которую я никак не мог в нем заподозрить. - Я вижу, вы жили в Афганистане._

_**Артур Конан Дойл. Этюд в багровых тонах.**_

С рассветом штандартенфюрер СС Ханс Ланда вновь превратился в Каспара Ланга, скромного европейца-рантье, каких много появилось в здешних краях за последние годы.

Шумное, яркое утро уже вовсю хозяйничало в городе, когда он вернулся домой, и оттого уединённость собственного жилища была Ланде особенно приятна.

Он жил один, гостей у него не бывало. Горничная, приходившая несколько раз в неделю, предпочитала появляться, когда хозяин отсутствовал; Ланда, откровенно говоря, был этому рад: он не любил местных жителей, особенно тех, в ком текла индейская кровь, по-европейски считая их кастой куда более низкой, нежели та, к которой принадлежал он сам. Горничная, маленькая смуглая женщина неопределённого возраста, чувствовала это, и, хотя Ланда ни единым намёком никогда не выразил своего отношения к ней, выполняла свои обязанности с опасливой осторожностью. Впрочем, справлялась она вполне сносно.

Ланда погасил лампу в холле, намеренно оставленную им зажжённой с вечера, и поднялся к себе в спальню.

Несмотря на задёрнутые шторы, кое-где солнечный свет всё же нашёл щели, и его тонкие лучи лились на ковёр сияющими потоками.

Ланда бросил пиджак на кровать и зашёл в ванную комнату.

Он долго и тщательно мыл руки, словно стремясь смыть одному ему видимую грязь, и, наконец, плеснул прохладной водой в лицо. Это чуть освежило его, но не сняло тяжёлой, сковывающей усталости, той, что он последнее время замечал всё чаще, и той, что его безмерно злила.

Ланда посмотрел на себя в зеркало.

Каждая бессонная ночь делала его старше на несколько лет: под глазами залегли глубокие тени, горькие, саркастические складки у губ стали отчётливей, лицо осунулось, седина, за последние годы обильно тронувшая пепельно-русые волосы, казалась ярче, и даже шрам, словно чудовищный паук, раскинувший лапы на его лбу, выглядел темней и больше.

В аптечке, в пузырьке коричневого стекла хранилось снотворное. Ланда вытряхнул пару таблеток на ладонь, но, поразмыслив, убрал их обратно.

Сегодня ему не пришлось искать сна, сон сам нашёл его.

///

Он проснулся около полудня – как просыпаются звери – мгновенно, без полусна.

Солнечный луч, ослепительный, скошенный, будто нож гильотины, рассекал желтоватый сумрак комнаты и лежал уже почти у самой кровати.

Ланда вспомнил, что накануне ему звонил начальник полиции – один из весьма немногих людей, кто знал номер его телефона, – и просил приехать в участок. Скорей всего, как полагал Ланда, его попросят помочь в раскрытии серии ограблений: в течение последнего месяца в Буэнос-Айресе было ограблено уже четыре банка.

За всю жизнь Ланду бесчисленное количество раз называли беспринципной скотиной: не меньше полусотни раз – в лицо, и без счёта – за спиной. Теперь, живя в этой стране, он наблюдал за чужой беспринципностью: аргентинские власти сквозь пальцы смотрели на иммигрантов из Западной Европы: в основном, из Германии, разумеется. Бывшие «шишки» из NSDAP1, военные и просто «сочувствовавшие» - в общем, все те, кому светил суд и долгие годы тюрьмы там, за океаном, - хлынули сюда мутным безудержным потоком. Беглецы везли с собой деньги, знания, таланты – так почему местное правительство должно было всё это упускать?

В своё время Ланда считался одним из лучших сыщиков Европы, и теперь – в обмен на небольшую помощь местной полиции – он получил спокойную жизнь.

Ему не особенно нравилось приезжать в участок – всегда приходилось это делать так, чтоб не привлекать внимания служащих, не посвящённых в то, кем был Ланда; к счастью, местная полиция обращалась к нему нечасто.

///

Начальник полицейского участка, Анхель Дуарте, встретил Ланду с вежливой сдержанностью человека, который – будь это в его власти – не стал бы иметь дел со штандартенфюрером СС, даже если б он был лучший сыщик в мире; но Дуарте привык подчиняться приказам, а ему было велено оказывать Ланде всяческое содействие.

Он провёл гостя в свой кабинет и уже хотел было начать рассказ об ограблениях, когда в приёмной послышались решительные шаги и протестующий возглас секретаря – через мгновенье дверь театрально распахнулась – широко, настежь – и в кабинете появился незнакомец. Из-за его спины выглянул растерянный секретарь, но Дуарте сделал ему знак убраться, и тот мигом исчез.

Вошедший мельком взглянул на Ланду и прежде, чем тот успел что-либо сказать, быстро спросил:

- Вы немец или австриец?

Ланда слегка опешил, но за доли секунды справился с мгновенно вспыхнувшей тревогой, – он был абсолютно уверен, что его шрамы скрыты (в подобных ситуациях он предпочитал пренебречь правилами этикета и не снимал шляпу в помещении), и что незнакомец не мог слышать его речь, – и, позволив себе лёгкую удивлённую улыбку, шутливо отозвался:

- Не представляю, чем я мог себя выдать…

- Доктор, опять эти Ваши штучки! – Дуарте был крайне недоволен, даже стукнул кулаком по столу. – Вам не кажется, что являться в мой кабинет без приглашения и с порога заваливать моих гостей Вашими дурацкими вопросами по меньшей мере невежливо!?

- Полноте, Дуарте, - Ланда взял на себя роль снисходительного гостя, которого весьма забавляло происходящее, - дайте доктору раскрыть мне свой секрет.

Он демонстративно повернулся к незнакомцу и вопросительно взглянул на него. Доктор, как назвал его Дуарте, улыбнулся уголками губ:

- Никаких секретов. Строение Вашего лица, форма скул, нижней челюсти и в особенности подбородка (тут Ланда в притворном удивлении поднял бровь) свидетельствуют о том, что в Вас течёт немецкая кровь. Впрочем, теперь, услышав Ваш голос, я осмелюсь утверждать, что Вы родом из Вены.

Ланда театрально склонил голову перед незнакомцем:

-Браво, доктор, это было весьма впечатляюще!

Он повернулся к Дуарте, словно приглашая разделить его восхищение, но начальник участка был далеко не в восторге.

- Знакомьтесь, - довольно мрачно заявил он, - это доктор Ньюман, наш судмедэксперт.

Ланда не привык к частым сюрпризам, но сейчас он был вновь удивлён: этот Ньюман был совершенно не похож на патологоанатома, да и вообще – на врача. Он обернулся к доктору и мгновенно укололся о взгляд очень внимательных тёмных глаз.

Волнистые чёрные волосы, длинный нос, мысом выступающий на лице, полная нижняя губа при узкой верхней, ушные раковины с большими мочками… «Ньюман или _Найман_?» - насмешливо подумал Ланда, но одарил нового знакомца самой тёплой улыбкой и протянул ему руку:

- Каспар Ланг.

- Рад знакомству, - доктор ответил крепким рукопожатием.

- Что могло заставить Вас оставить родной Лондон и приехать в эти края? – Ланда перешёл на английский и, казалось, совсем забыл о том, что он находится в кабинете начальника полицейского участка, куда он явился с визитом, увлёкшись нежданной забавой.

При замечании о Лондоне в глазах доктора заплясали лукавые искорки: он принял призыв к игре.

- Назовём это жаждой приключений, - уклончиво ответил он.

- Мой Бог, неужели копаться в аргентинских трупах интересней, чем в английских? – Ланда не стал скрывать свою иронию. Ответить доктору не дал Дуарте:

- Господа, позвольте прервать вашу игру в шерлоков холмсов и профессоров хиггинсов и напомнить Вам, доктор, что Вы хотели мне что-то сообщить.

- Верно, - доктор сделал краткую паузу прежде, чем продолжить. – Я хотел попросить Вас передать дело Гарсия на расследование какому-нибудь толковому сыщику…

Дуарте замотал головой от нетерпения:

- Боже, доктор, опять Вы с этим! Вам везде мерещатся кровожадные маньяки… Этот Гарсия был задушен подушкой, наверняка, какая-нибудь не в меру ревнивая любовница решила, что лучше один раз разобраться с изменником, чем каждую неделю вытаскивать из его постели новых женщин! Уверяю Вас: расследование займёт всего пару дней, и с этим справится любой новичок… Вы же знаете: в городе совершена серия банковских ограблений, все мои лучшие люди работают над этим делом!

Дуарте умолк, давая понять, что разговор исчерпан; доктор, очевидно привыкший к подобным речам, тоже молчал.

- С Вашего позволения, сеньор Дуарте, - вдруг подал голос Ланда, - я бы мог помочь доктору. Простой взгляд со стороны не помешает, верно?

Доктор Ньюман внимательно посмотрел на него, словно оценивая его предложение.

- Вы знакомы с полицейской работой?

- В общем-то, да, - ответил Ланда беспечным тоном, хотя лицо его было абсолютно серьёзным.

- Честно говоря, я бы предпочёл, чтоб сеньор Ланг помог нам с расследованием банковских ограблений, - начал было Дуарте, но перехватил предостерегающий взгляд Ланды и понял, что сейчас нужно предоставить ему свободу выбора. – Но я не смею настаивать: поступайте так, как считаете нужным. Хотя предупреждаю: это дело яйца выеденного не стоит.

На лице доктора не отразились ни торжество, ни разочарование, зато Ланда был весьма доволен.

- Если позволите, - деловито заявил Ньюман, - я бы хотел показать Вам труп.

Всё это казалось Ланде чертовски занятным, поэтому он согласился с почти искренней радостью:

- Конечно, доктор! Будьте моим Вергилием, отведите меня в самый холод Вашего ада!

:::

Едва за ними закрылась дверь кабинета Дуарте, как доктор заметил:

- Знаете, Вы не очень-то похожи на сыщика.

Ланда одарил его широчайшей улыбкой и добродушно отозвался:

- О, поверьте, моей квалификации для этого дела более чем достаточно! Кстати, Вы тоже совсем не похожи на патологоанатома – ни в малейшей степени!

Он был прав: доктор Ньюман выглядел как классический английский джентльмен: отлично пригнанный костюм-тройка цвета голубиного крыла, цепочка часов на жилете, кремовая гвоздика-бутоньерка, небольшой перстень на мизинце левой руки - живая копия книжной иллюстрации, а не потрошитель трупов. Для полноты картины не хватало только трости и шляпы-котелка.

- Вы далеко не первый, кто мне говорит об этом, - с тончайшей улыбкой ответил Ньюман.

По его тону Ланда понял, что доктор не намерен продолжать разговор на эту тему, и вернулся к предстоящему «делу»:

- Так что там с этим Гарсия?

- Сейчас всё увидите. Будьте готовы, наш морг действительно холоден как Коцит2.

Дорога в морг и впрямь была похожа на спуск в ад: пройдя множество лестниц, ведущих вниз и встречаясь по дороге с самыми разнообразными представителями рода человеческого, Ньюман и Ланда оказались в подвальном коридоре, в конце которого виднелась стеклянная дверь.

Сырость и темнота коридора только усиливали острое ощущение нарастающего холода.

Чёрная надпись на стеклянной двери морга гласила: «Э. Ньюман, доктор медицины».

Что мог лондонский щёголь забыть на краю света? Чем прельстила его возможность вскрывать трупы этих человекообразных? Этот Ньюман был совсем неглуп и наверняка считался хорошим специалистом в своём деле.

- Добро пожаловать, - глаза доктора вспыхнули иронией, когда он гостеприимно распахнул перед новым знакомцем дверь.

Прозекторская занимала довольно просторное помещение; в центре – видавший виды операционный стол, вдоль стен – три каталки с телами, закрытыми простынями, в углу – белая больничная ширма, по-видимому, отгораживавшая пространство докторского «кабинета». Странными, даже нелепыми показались Ланде только лампы: в жёлтых полуматовых абажурах, они казались куда более подходящими для кафе, нежели для покойницкой.

- Зато у них «тёплый свет», - ехидно заметил доктор, проследив недоумённый взгляд Ланды. – Сеньор Дуарте, несмотря на мои многочисленные просьбы приобрести нормальную операционную лампу, хоть бы даже списанную, предпочёл закупить эти … эммм… светильники.

Ланда усмехнулся, продолжая изучать помещение: больше всего его интересовал угол, отгороженный ширмой.

- Похоже, Дуарте сэкономил не только на лампах, - заметил он, кивая в сторону «кабинета».

Губы доктора дрогнули в неуловимой улыбке: он понял намерение нового знакомого узнать о нём что-либо по его рабочему месту и охотно отодвинул ширму. Если Ланда и был разочарован – виду он не подал: здесь не было ровным счётом ничего, что могло бы хоть что-то рассказать о докторе и его привычках: письменный стол, стул, чернильный прибор, вешалка – всё было нивелировано-казённым и ни в малейшей степени не раскрывало личность их владельца.

Впрочем, по своему опыту Ланда знал: если вещи не рассказывают о своём хозяине, значит, тому есть что скрывать.

Доктор сменил щегольской пиджак на белый халат и хирургические перчатки и выкатил одну каталку в центр прозекторской.

- Вот и сеньор Гарсия.

Ланда изобразил на своём лице интерес и подошёл ближе. Доктор откинул простыню.

Мертвец был стариком лет семидесяти, высоким и тощим. Краски смерти – пергаментная желтизна кожи, усиленная светом нелепых ламп, и синюшность лица - придали трупу странное сходство с чудовищной восковой куклой. Рот его был приоткрыт: похоже, трупное окоченение началось задолго до того, как тело было обнаружено.

- Причина смерти? – спросил Ланда, вдруг ощутив нечто, казалось, погребённое под ворохом других воспоминаний навсегда: вот так, много лет назад он приходил в прозекторскую венской полиции и начинал расследование очередного убийства.

В простом вопросе доктор Ньюман с удовлетворением уловил профессиональные нотки и охотно отозвался:

- Асфиксия3, - он указал на дряблую шею. - Странгуляционной борозды4 и следов рук на горле нет, подъязычная кость не сломана, однако заметны точечные кровоизлияния на глазных яблоках, общий цианоз5 лица и слизистых. Когда его привезли сюда, рот был в пене; судя по отчёту с места преступления, на подушке обнаружились следы слюны.

- Может, Дуарте прав, - медленно произнёс Ланда. – Может, этот несчастный всего лишь жертва ревности собственной жены? Или какие-нибудь родственники устали ждать наследства?

- Вы – следователь, - тонко улыбнулся Ньюман, - Вам это выяснять. Хотя, ознакомившись с материалами дела, могу сказать, что этот Гарсия, судя по всему, был просто одиноким стариком, работавшим помощником бухгалтера в табачной лавке. Причина моего внимания к этому делу заключается вот в чём…

Он полностью откинул простыню, и Ланда увидел на животе и бёдрах мертвеца огромные синяки, будто кто-то сдавливал их с большой силой.

- Эти травмы получены сразу перед смертью или даже во время неё, - пояснил доктор. – Поэтому синяки проявились не сразу, а через несколько часов после смерти. Судя по характеру травм, кто-то сидел на нём верхом – кто-то высокий и сильный; я бы сказал, мужчина выше шести футов, - и ногами сдавливал его с боков, чтоб Гарсия не сопротивлялся.

«А вот это уже действительно интересно», - подумал Ланда.

Он обошёл каталку вокруг, внимательно изучая тело.

- Как известно, - вдруг заговорил он, - преднамеренные убийства совершаются по трём основным мотивам: страсть, корысть, ненависть. Некоторые выделяют ещё и месть, но я считаю её разновидностью ненависти, - его тон стал менторским: Ланда словно читал лекцию в университете. - Характер данного преступления очевиден: трудно представить ситуацию, когда некто случайно душит человека подобным образом. Нельзя отметать ни одну из версий, пока они все не проверены, хотя уже сейчас стоит задуматься: мог ли кто-то убить этого старика если не из ревности, то хотя бы из жажды наживы?

Он взял папку с копией дела с докторского стола и быстро пробежал её глазами.

- В отчёте указано, что из квартиры ничего не пропало, даже бумажник остался на месте.

Он поднял глаза и встретился с испытующим взглядом доктора: тот, казалось, ждал от Ланды каких-то определённых слов, как ждёт памятной фразы героя зритель, который смотрит фильм не по первому разу.

- Вы были правы, доктор, - Ланда слегка наклонил голову, словно в очередной раз признавая его превосходство, - это дело кажется весьма занятным.

Ньюман бережно, с уважением к покойному, закрыл тело простыней и ответил:

- Хотя мой голос в данном случае ничего не решает, я буду решительно настаивать, чтоб этим делом занялись именно Вы, мистер Ланг. Даже если Дуарте-таки решит выделить кого-то из своих людей.

Они посмотрели друг на друга.

Во взгляде Ланды читалось мягкое – полускрытое - удивление с оттенком нежданной радости и даже триумфа, какие бывают у охотника, когда зверь сам выходит вдруг к нему на тропу; доктор, похоже, следил за его реакцией и пытался расшифровать её.

Ланда криво ухмыльнулся, будто мальчишка, задумавший большую проказу:

- Тогда, доктор, с Вашего позволения, я буду держать Вас в курсе расследования.

- Почту за честь, - эта фраза показалась Ланде до смешного выспренной, но лицо Ньюмана было бесстрастным, и он подыграл доктору, сохранив серьёзность.

Ньюман вдруг нахмурился, словно вспомнив что-то, и извиняющимся тоном сказал:

- Я прошу прощения, но мне ещё нужно успеть в университет на лекцию…

- Так Вы – преподаватель? – «Это уже больше похоже на Вас, Ньюман», - подумал Ланда.

Доктор снял халат и, аккуратно разгладив все складки, повесил его на вешалку.

- Да, я читаю лекции по анатомии.

- Тогда не смею Вас задерживать, - Ланда хлопнул ладонью по картонной папке, которую всё ещё держал в руках. – Я могу взять копию дела?

- Конечно! И если Вам потребуется моя помощь, меня можно найти здесь в любой день после полудня.

Ланда тепло – насколько позволяла светская условность и его собственное настроение – попрощался с Ньюманом и вышел в темноту коридора. Пройдя несколько метров, он вдруг развернулся и пошёл обратно.

- Доктор? – Ланда выглянул из-за двери, будто опоздавший на лекцию студент.

- Да? – Ньюман, похоже, был слегка озадачен его возвращением.

- Я забыл спросить, - тон Ланды был самым невинным. - А что значит (тут он ткнул пальцем в надпись на стеклянной двери) буква «Э»? Эдвард?

- Нет, - в тоне Ньюмана проскользнула легкая тень насмешки, - «Э» значит Элай.

Ланда широко улыбнулся, обнажив острые, как у хищника, зубы, кивнул в знак прощания и растворился в темноте коридора.

1 NSDAP - _Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei_(Национал-социалистическая рабочая партия Германии), существовавшая с 1919 по 1945 год. После поражения Германии в 1945 году была распущена союзниками антигитлеровской коалиции, во время Нюрнбергского процесса руководящий состав NSDAP объявлен преступным, а идеология – одной из ключевых причин Второй мировой войны.

2 Коцит – ледяное озеро, которое, согласно «Божественной комедии» Данте, находится на самом дне Ада.

3 Асфиксия - удушье, обусловленное кислородным голоданием и избытком углекислоты в крови и тканях, например при сдавливании дыхательных путей извне (удушение).

4 Странгуляционная борозда – отпечаток орудия удушения на шее, нередко повторяет структуру материала, из которого было изготовлено орудие.

5 Цианоз - синюшная окраска кожи и слизистых оболочек, обусловленная высоким содержанием в крови восстановленного гемоглобина.


	4. Четыре мгновения прошлого

**Прежде чем выложить очередную главу, хочу поблагодарить – теперь уже и тут – моих замечательных товарищей, чья помощь в создании этой истории, неоценима: мою бету – ****Mary****-****Eglantine**** и двух гамма-ридеров – ****Hard****_****Candy****_****CSC**** и Нэйтар.**

**Глава ****III****. Четыре мгновения прошлого.**

_На моём небе в звёздах никогда не будет недостатка._

_**У. Шекспир. Генрих **__**V**__**. Акт **__**III**__**, сцена 7.**_

Ланда всегда знал, что будет сыщиком. Пока его брат Фридрих грезил военной службой, а друзья собирались, повзрослев, совершить трансатлантический перелёт, Ханс мечтал о том, как будет раскрывать преступления.

Что толку в армейской службе? Муштра и подчинение приказам – это идолы тех, кому нужна сильная рука, кто любит быть ведомым и не умеет самостоятельно принимать решения: Ланда не терпел никакого подавления собственной свободы.

Гонки на самолётах и автомобилях, путешествия на край света - были придуманы для тех, кто не понимает, что азарт заключается не только в стремительном движении, что кровь может играть не только тогда, когда ветер бьёт в лицо и перехватывает дыхание от открывшегося вида неведомых земель.

Ланду прельщала отнюдь не моральная сторона дела: он не мечтал быть борцом с преступностью, не хотел стать героем, сражающимся за идеалы человечества и побеждающим зло; его увлекал сам процесс расследования.

Что может быть увлекательней, чем наблюдать и делать выводы, чем собирать разрозненные впечатления и складывать их, как кусочки мозаики, в одну большую картину? Что может быть упоительней, чем, расставив тенета, подобно пауку, терпеливо ждать, пока жертва – крупней и сильней тебя – не забьётся в сетях, увязая среди липких нитей всё крепче?

Впрочем, Ханс осознавал, что осуществить свои мечты ему будет весьма непросто: он был старшим сыном, а потому его будущее было предопределено - он должен был унаследовать все отцовские дела.

К моменту рождения Ханса его отец, Эмиль Ланда, был главой адвокатской конторы «Ланда и сыновья», которая существовала с середины девятнадцатого века. Он возглавил фирму после смерти своего отца, а братья стали его младшими компаньонами. Вот уже много лет дела у компании шли весьма неплохо, и Ланда-старший был счастлив и уверен, что в будущем его сын возглавит одну из самых успешных адвокатских фирм в Вене. Эта идея внушалась Хансу с самых юных лет, он понимал, что его собственные чаяния никто в расчёт не берёт, поэтому предпочёл молчать о них и до определённого момента стремился полностью соответствовать ожиданиям отца.

Как и ожидал Эмиль, Ханс поступил на юридический факультет Венского университета; правда, как выяснилось чуть позднее, Ланда-младший предпочёл изучать не гражданское, а уголовное право. Отец был разочарован, но, поразмыслив, пришёл к выводу, что выбор сына не так уж плох; несмотря на то, что все компаньоны с момента основания фирмы специализировались на гражданском и семейном праве, Ханс вполне мог стать первым Ландой, выступающим в качестве защитника на уголовных процессах. Эта иллюзия занимала мысли Эмиля до тех пор, пока одним не слишком прекрасным утром он не узнал, что сын, проходивший практику у известного венского адвоката, изъявил желание работать в полиции и подал прошение принять его на должность младшего помощника следователя.

///

_**Вена, 1923 год.**_

_- Ты – что? – с плохо скрываемым ужасом в голосе переспросил отец._

_- Я устроился на работу в полицию, - терпеливо повторил Ханс. Некоторое время отец молча сверлил его взглядом, не в силах подобрать слова, которые верно отражали бы его эмоции. Ланда-младший спокойно ждал его реплики, сунув руки в карманы пальто и покачиваясь на каблуках._

_- Если это розыгрыш, то пора его прекращать, - наконец выдохнул Эмиль._

_- Ты помнишь случаи, когда я пытался шутить с тобой? – нейтральным тоном отозвался сын._

_Волна бешенства захлестнула Эмиля будто цунами._

_- Какого дьявола ты творишь?!_

_Ханс опустил голову, словно признавая свою вину – пепельно-русые волосы на мгновенье завесили его лицо – а потом, вскинув подбородок, с вызовом посмотрел на отца._

_- Я знал, что ты это скажешь._

_- Ты знал__?!__ Чёрт тебя подери, ты знал__?!__ – Эмилю вдруг стало тяжело дышать, будто огромная сила сдавила грудь._

_Сын безучастно наблюдал за ним._

_Эмиль знал, что если Ханс что-то вбил себе в голову, то лучше оставить всё, как есть; но раньше его увлечения были вполне невинными – взять хотя бы немецкий экспрессионизм: мальчишка просто пропадал вечерами в кино. Но это… _

_Ланда-старший сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь освободиться от невидимых пут, стянувших грудь, и медленно спросил:_

_- Зачем ты это сделал?_

_- Потому что мне это нравится, - для Ханса, похоже, этот вопрос был решён давным-давно. – Я всю жизнь хотел этим заниматься._

_Отец посмотрел ему в лицо – непроницаемая бесстрастная маска._

_- Всю жизнь? Да тебе всего двадцать два! Что такого привлекательного ты видишь в перспективе бесконечного копания в дерьме?_

_- Для меня интересней, как ты изволил выразиться, копаться в дерьме, нежели всю жизнь оформлять чужие завещания и бракоразводные процессы, - сын был абсолютно спокоен, что особенно злило Эмиля. – Ты ведь ни разу не спросил меня, каким я вижу своё будущее, ты всё заранее распланировал на много лет вперёд. Мне кажется, тебе никогда в голову не приходило, что я могу думать не так, как ты._

_Некоторое время Ланда-старший взвешивал возможные решения проблемы. Пока он молчал, Ханс терпеливо, с неуловимой улыбкой, выжидал: похоже, его забавляло происходящее, и он стремился развлечься по полной, извлечь из скользкой ситуации максимальное удовольствие._

_- Что я должен сделать? – наконец промолвил отец._

_Насмешливо-вопросительный взгляд._

_- Что мне сделать, чтоб ты бросил свою затею? – в его голосе проскользнули нетерпеливые нотки._

_- Мне ничего не нужно, - не без садистски-тонкого удовольствия отозвался сын. – Я пришёл, чтобы поставить тебя в известность, вот и всё._

_- И забрать свои вещи, я полагаю?! – огрызнулся Эмиль._

_У Ханса дрогнули крылья носа._

_- Да, и забрать свои вещи, - медленно промолвил он._

_Ланда-младший развернулся, чтобы уйти, но его остановил вопрос отца:_

_- Что прикажешь сказать твоей матери и брату?_

_Ханс полуобернулся и бросил через плечо:_

_- Можешь сказать ей, что из меня не вышло наследника славного рода фон Крой._

_Предки его матери ходили в крестовые походы и боролись за земли с римскими папами. Правда, с веками род почти угас и заметно поутратил былое величие (а главное – земли и богатства); поэтому, когда в своё время молодой преуспевающий адвокат Эмиль Ланда обратился с предложением руки, сердца и кошелька к Кристине фон Крой, ни она сама, ни её родители особенно не раздумывали. Сделка была чертовски выгодна для обеих сторон: Ланда получил благородную супругу, и для него исчезло последнее препятствие на пути в высший свет, а Кристина – благодаря деньгам мужа – вернула себе и своему семейству часть былого блеска._

_Ханс отчётливо представлял себе, что начнётся в их доме, когда отец расскажет о его «выходке» матери и Фридриху; его воображение живо рисовало помертвевшее лицо Кристины, её бледные руки, не знающие, за что ухватиться в поисках поддержки, и ошеломлённое лицо брата – о, это видение доставляло Хансу особенную радость._

_- Проваливай, - рука Эмиля лежала на тяжёлом пресс-папье. Ланде-младшему очень хотелось сказать что-нибудь язвительное напоследок, но он не стал искушать судьбу и выскользнул в приоткрытую дверь из кабинета._

///

Среди офицеров Рейха связь с актрисами считалась делом обычным, даже в своём роде входила в негласный список обязательных «доблестей».

«Рыцари» фюрера вовсю охотились за белокурыми красотками и хвастались друг перед другом своими трофеями, взятыми у дамы в знак «победы». Это могло быть что угодно: перчатка, платок с отпечатком губ, брошь; некоторые удальцы добывали туфельки, а особо отличившиеся –кружевные подвязки.

Ланде эти гонки за трофеями казались сущим бредом, хотя бы потому, что ему самому никогда не нужно было кому-то доказывать свою «доблесть» на любовном фронте. Все и так знали: Хансу Ланде не составляло труда очаровать любую женщину, на которую только упал его взгляд.

Одно время актрисы действительно увлекали его: яркие, роскошные женщины казались ему желанной и трудной добычей. Впрочем, тут он быстро разочаровался: за внешним блеском, как правило, скрывалось вульгарное скудоумие, таинственный флёр оборачивался неистребимым утомительным жеманством, а о неприступности вообще речи не шло. Актрисы были теми же проститутками, только обходились дороже и ценились чуть выше.

Впрочем, с появлением Рейха, а потом и началом войны это было как нельзя кстати: романы с обычными женщинами отнимали слишком много времени и душевных сил, а пёстрые богемные бабочки всегда порхали рядом.

И, тем не менее, один сувенир, связанный с кино, у Ланды всё же был.

///

_**Берлин, 1929 год.**_

_В ноябре Ланда по долгу службы оказался в Германии: он расследовал дело о крупном мошенничестве, и следы преступника привели его в Берлин._

_По прошествии лет та поездка казалась ему серым сном, где однообразные картинки сменяют одна другую, словно в скучном фильме, однако одно утро он запомнил навсегда._

_У него была пара свободных часов – он только что отправил телеграмму с изложением хода расследования начальству в Вену и теперь ожидал дальнейших распоряжений._

_Чтобы не утомлять себя общением с мелкой полицейской шушерой, которая не вызывала в нём никаких иных эмоций, кроме раздражения и непреходящего удивления бесконечности и разнообразию человеческой глупости, Ланда решил просто прогуляться по городу._

_Он довольно быстро замёрз и нырнул в первое попавшееся кафе, чтобы согреться._

_Было около десяти утра, и почти все столики были свободны; Ланда уже собирался занять место у окна, чтобы под чашечку кофе понаблюдать за прохожими за стеклом – как кот наблюдает за рыбками в аквариуме – когда заметил одинокую женскую фигурку за столиком в глубине зала._

_Ланда несколько секунд не мог поверить своим глазам: нет, этого решительно не могло быть… Это сон, чудо, невероятное стечение обстоятельств, комета Галлея!... Пальто с высоким воротником, шляпка-шлем с петушиными перьями, скрывавшая короткие чёрные волосы, нежный овал лица, тёмные глаза и цвета спелой вишни губы… Она, она, это могла быть только она!_

_Ланда почувствовал себя мальчишкой, который получил заветный подарок задолго до дня рождения: он выскользнул на улицу, купил в ближайшем киоске фотокарточку – распотрошив в её поисках, к вящему неудовольствию продавца, две пачки открыток - и вернулся в кафе._

_Девушка всё ещё была там: она читала книгу в жёлтой обложке и, казалось, не замечала никого вокруг._

_Ланда сделал заказ официанту, указав на её столик, и подошёл к ней._

_- Если бы сейчас был вечер, - вполголоса, чтобы не привлекать внимания немногочисленной публики, сказал он, - я бы умолял Вас выпить со мной шампанского. Но сейчас утро - и я взял на себя смелость заказать Вам молоко и штрудель, мисс Брукс._

_Луиза Брукс__1__, звезда двух последних фильмов Георга Вильгельма Пабста__2__, всемирно известная американка, отложила книгу и взглянула на незнакомца. У неё были восхитительные тёмные глаза, блестящие, будто спелая смородина, умытая дождём._

_- Похоже, моя конспирация ни к чёрту, - она улыбнулась, и Ланда прочитал в этой улыбке разрешение присоединиться к ней._

_- Не вините себя: я – сыщик, мне положено замечать то, что не видят другие, - он сел напротив неё._

_- Сыщик? Что ж, это лучше, чем если б Вы были очередным оболтусом, который живёт на отцовские деньги, и считает, что раз он богат, значит, ему можно всё, - прямо заявила Брукс, метнув на него лукавый взгляд._

_- О, поверьте, я не претендую на большее, нежели стакан молока в Вашем обществе, - Ланда улыбался во весь рот, хотя говорил абсолютно серьёзно. Его замечание рассмешило Брукс: она по-мальчишески громко фыркнула, привлекая внимание посетителей, и мгновенно спряталась за книгой._

_- Не бойтесь: я уверен, что никто из посетителей не знает, кто Вы, - театральным шёпотом уверил её Ланда._

_- Тем лучше, - по её лицу пробежала тень грусти. – Мне надоело слушать постоянное шипение за спиной: «Вот эта американская девка, которая сыграла нашу Лулу!»__3_

_- Вы шутите? – Ланда мгновенно стал серьёзным._

_- К сожалению, нет, - она посмотрела ему в глаза и быстро отвела взгляд. – А уж после премьеры «Дневника» мне стало казаться, что зрители готовы меня растерзать. За аморальность образа, само собой._

_Брукс поёжилась, будто ей стало холодно._

_- Не слушайте никого, - Ланда редко бывал серьёзен и искренен в разговоре с женщинами, но её печаль встревожила его. – «Ящик Пандоры»__4__ и «Дневник»__5__ - лучшие фильмы Пабста, и это Ваша игра сделал их таковыми._

_Брукс молчала, опустив глаза; тёмные тени на её веках едва заметно мерцали, между бровей залегла гневная морщинка._

_Ланда не смел даже прикоснуться к ней, не мог закрыть своей ладонью её сжатую, словно от боли, руку в чёрной замше. Он знал многих актрис: кого-то видел только на экране, с кем-то был знаком лично – но все они не стоили и волоса маленькой черноглазой богини, что сидела сейчас напротив._

_Официант наконец принёс молоко и пару штруделей._

_- Мне доводилось встречать новый день абсентом, шампанским и морем всяких вин, - Брукс внезапно весело рассмеялась, - но молоком и штруделем!..._

_- Они стоят того, чтобы ради них пересечь Атлантику, - с видом знатока промолвил Ланда, ловко отхватывая вилкой кусочек и отправляя его в рот. Брукс последовала его примеру: её полудетское лицо почти мгновенно вспыхнуло восторгом:_

_- Обалдеть! И правда, стоит того, чтоб приехать сюда за тысячи миль!_

_Ланда шутливо-высокомерно пожал плечами:_

_- Ну, разумеется. Стал бы я лгать Луизе Брукс…_

_То ли она умела быстро справляться со своими печалями, то ли он ей действительно понравился, но Брукс снова рассмеялась. У неё был мягкий, глубокий голос и смех – под стать ему._

_- Кстати, Вы лихо говорите по-английски. И акцент у Вас забавный, не похож на местный: «гав-гав-гав!» - в своём задоре она стала ещё привлекательней, тонкий румянец тронул слегка напудренные щёки, глаза сияли как чёрные звёзды._

_- Издержки хорошего образования, - отозвался Ланда, не сводя с неё глаз: он уже не мог скрыть того, что любовался ею, впитывал её красоту и озорную естественность, нежился в лучах её жизнерадостности._

_Она отпила молока и поставила стакан перед собой. Ланда заметил молочные «усы» над её вишнёвыми губами и невольно подумал, какова на вкус вишня в молоке. Брукс, похоже, поняла его взгляд._

_- Предлагаю молочный тост, - она на мгновенье опустила глаза, а потом, словно набравшись храбрости, взглянула прямо ему в лицо. – Пафосный, само собой: за то, чтоб наши дела процветали и приносили нам не только деньги, но и удовольствие!_

_Ланда, хоть и был удивлён тосту, с готовностью приветствовал её речь поднятым стаканом._

_Брукс допила молоко и посмотрела на маленькие часики на левом запястье:_

_- Мне пора._

_Ланда молча вытащил из кармана фотокарточку, купленную в киоске, самопишущую ручку и положил перед ней._

_Несколько секунд Луиза Брукс размышляла, прикусив кончик языка._

_- Как Вас зовут?_

_- Ханс Ланда._

_- Звучит здорово: надумаете податься в артисты – можно псевдоним не брать, - с последним словом её задор угас, словно ей не хотелось уходить. Она сняла с ручки колпачок и написала на фото – в нижнем углу, наискосок: «Хансу Ланде: спасибо за молоко и штрудель. Луиза Брукс, 1929 год»._

_Через несколько лет она перестанет сниматься и, кажется, навсегда исчезнет с голливудского небосклона, а Ланда будет хранить свой единственный кинотрофей среди документов до того холодного туманного утра, когда его собственная карьера закончится в безымянном французском лесу, в паре километров от зоны союзников._

///

_**Вена, 1934 год.**_

_Синий сумрак мюзик-холла ласкал уставшие глаза, но музыка – дёрнул же чёрт Хеллштрома занять столик возле оркестра! – ужасно раздражала Ланду. Тромбоны и саксофоны галдели, будто стая растревоженных гусей, а пианиста просто хотелось удавить._

_Будь его воля, Ланда предпочёл бы целый вечер слушать бессмысленное воркование какой-нибудь сговорчивой кокетки, чьё лицо забывается сразу после утреннего прощания, или остаться в своём кабинете в полицейском участке и до утра читать отчёты подчинённых по раскрытым делам, - но Август Хеллштром, его берлинский коллега и давний знакомый, прибывший в Вену по делам, заочно отмечал восемнадцатилетие своего сына Дитера и пригласил давнего приятеля отпраздновать вместе с ним._

_О Дитере Август мог болтать без умолку. Ланда понял это сразу же и старался лишний раз не провоцировать счастливого отца на разговоры о Хеллштроме-младшем._

_- … Он собирается идти в гестапо, - радостно вещал Август, а Ланда размышлял над тем, почему Хеллштром потащил его сюда, а не в пивную. На лице его играла мягкая улыбка, взгляд казался слегка рассеянным – эта маска всегда удачно скрывала его скуку._

_На сцену вышла тощая французская певичка в белом платье, сплошь расшитым чешуйчатыми блёстками, и запела о несчастной любви. Хеллштром умолк и стал слушать, хотя не понимал ни слова из песни; Ланда понимал всё и думал о том, что более бездарно, чем в этот вечер, потратить своё время он бы не смог._

_- А она ничего, - вполголоса заметил Хеллштром, не отрывая взгляда от певички._

_- Похожа на селёдку, - отозвался Ланда._

_Августа это замечание только развеселило._

_- Кстати, - вдруг сказал он, шумно, будто чай, отхлёбывая коньяк из стакана, - я хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить._

_Что-то в его тоне заставило Ланду серьёзно отнестись к его словам. Он откинулся на стуле и вопросительно посмотрел на приятеля._

_- Мы условились встретиться здесь, но мой товарищ, очевидно, чуть задерживается, - несколько виноватым тоном пояснил Хеллштром._

_Ланде ничего не оставалось, как плеснуть себе новую порцию коньяка и продолжать притворяться счастливым гостем на этом празднике для двоих._

_- Кто он, этот твой приятель? – минут через десять спросил он. Хеллштром не спеша извлёк сигарету из портсигара, но ответить не успел, так как голос за спиной Ланды спокойно произнёс:_

_- Можете называть меня Краусом._

_Незнакомец был полным лысеющим немцем; акцент выдавал в нём уроженца Саксонии. Хеллштром хотел было пригласить его за столик, но Краус вдруг поморщился и сказал:_

_- Здесь дьявольски шумно и душно. Хеллштром, Вы разрешите умыкнуть Вашего друга на пару слов?_

_Самого Ланду уговаривать не пришлось. Он был согласен хоть к чёрту в пекло, лишь бы выбраться из зала._

_«Из разведки или тайной полиции?» - размышлял Ланда, пока они с Краусом поднимались на балкон._

_Ночь была прохладной и ясной. Краус некоторое время смотрел на огни засыпающей улицы; Ланда курил и терпеливо ждал начала разговора._

_- В чём заключается Ваша работа? – наконец спросил Краус. Ланда, ожидавший долгой прелюдии из ничего не значащих взаимных реплик, был удивлён, однако виду не подал и ответил самым снисходительным тоном:_

_- А чем, по-вашему, занимаются в полиции? Ловлю преступников._

_- Давно работаете? – по тону вопроса Ланда понял, что собеседник знает ответ._

_- С двадцать второго года._

_Казалось, Краус был озадачен._

_- Сколько Вам лет?_

_- Тридцать четыре._

_- И вы занимаете должность… - Краус помедлил, припоминая, - начальника следственного отдела?_

_- Совершенно верно._

_- Для Ваших лет совсем неплохо, Ланда, - в голосе Крауса, впрочем, не слышалось особого одобрения. Он выбросил непогашенный окурок: - Однако мне кажется, для Вас – это слишком мелко._

_Ланде стало смешно._

_- Хотите завербовать меня в СД__6__? – в уголках его губ заиграла ехидная улыбка._

_Краус зажёг новую сигарету._

_- Почему Вы решили стать сыщиком?_

_- Какого ответа Вы от меня ждёте? Что я мечтаю сделать этот мир лучше? – Ланда фыркнул, а на лице Крауса появилась тонкая саркастичная ухмылка. – Сказать по правде, мне просто нравится раскрывать секреты… Раскрывать секреты и ставить ловушки._

_- Значит, Вы – охотник? – похоже, они приближались к главной теме разговора. Ланду забавляла серьёзность происходящего, поэтому он решил пустить в ход одну из своих излюбленных тем:_

_- Знаете, Краус, - он сделал паузу, словно подбирая слова, - мне кажется, все люди похожи на животных (его реплика вызвала нескрываемое удивление собеседника). О, я поясню свою мысль! Всех людей, точнее, определённые группы людей – нации, сословия или, как пишет пресса, социальные группы, можно уподобить животным. Взять, скажем, немцев. В последние годы, насколько мне известно, в вас проснулась былая национальная гордость, и вы определённо мните себя орлами. Что ж, такая аналогия вполне уместна… Хотя я бы, скорее, сравнил вас с хорошей охотничьей сворой – чуткой, послушной, полной рвения и азарта. Псы фюрера – звучит не так уж плохо…_

_- А кем считаете себя Вы, Ланда? – перебил его Краус, слушавший, впрочем, очень внимательно. – Не кажется ли Вам, что работа сыщика – это и есть работа гончей собаки?_

_- Нет, пожалуй, нет, - Ланда широко улыбнулся. – Я вижу себя другим хищником._

_- Кем же?_

_- Котом. Кошка – более совершенный хищник, чем собака. Она не станет до изнеможения преследовать добычу – ей это и не нужно. Она будет постепенно скрадывать жертву, выжидать, таиться, чутко ловить малейшие звуки и трепет – невидимая и бесшумная – чтоб сокрушить жертву одним ударом лапы в нужный момент._

_Ланда был доволен сам собой._

_- Очень интересная теория, - заметил Краус. Ланда лукаво улыбнулся и хотел было что-то добавить, но собеседник опередил его:_

_- Рейху нужны такие «кошки», как Вы._

_- Да неужели? – почти игриво отозвался Ланда._

_- Ваша слава опережает Вас. Здесь – Вам нет равных, Вы в десятки раз умней и талантливей других… Но подумайте, что Вас ждёт? Пост начальника полиции и бумажная рутина?_

_- Да, это неизбежное зло, - насмешливо протянул Ланда._

_Краус посмотрел ему в глаза:_

_- А что, если этого никогда не будет? Что, если Вы сможете разгадывать, преследовать и ловить, сколько Вашей душе угодно?_

_- О чём Вы, Краус? – Ланда почти не скрывал своего скепсиса._

_- Вы слышали речи Геббельса?_

_Ланда закатил глаза:_

_- У меня абсолютно нет времени на всяких истеричных демагогов…_

_- Будьте аккуратней в своих оценках, - спокойно предупредил Краус._

_- Так что там с Геббельсом? – нетерпеливо спросил Ланда._

_- Вам известен термин «расовая гигиена?»_

_Внутренний хищник Ланды навострил уши:_

_- Известен._

_- Что, если мы предложим Вам охотиться на наших «мышей» и «крыс»?_

_Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза._

_- Представьте себе Австрию и Германию – оплоты германской нации – свободные от загрязняющих меньшинств? – продолжал Краус. – Германии предначертано править миром, но пока существует это отродье – цыгане, евреи – ей ни за что не набрать полную силу. Подумайте, как кстати пришёлся бы Ваш талант, Ваш тонкий нюх и хитрость – в поимке и уничтожении этих… этих вредителей. Вам будут даны почти неограниченные полномочия, за Вашей спиной будет армия… Их много, их целые полчища – работы Вам хватит, уж поверьте… Ваше место не здесь, Ланда._

_- Назовите, наконец, должность, которую намерены предложить мне, - Ланду утомил национально-патриотический пафос чужих речей; внутренний хищник урчал и точил когти._

_- Я предлагаю Вам стать офицером СС и заняться истреблением неугодных Рейху элементов._

_Ланда взглянул на небо: звёзды в сиянии городских огней казались бледными и далёкими._

_- О своём решении я сообщу Вам завтра с утра, - нахально заявил он изумлённому Краусу. – Идёмте, Хеллштром уже, наверное, вторую бутылку коньяка допивает._

_Когда они вернулись в зал, скрипки рыдали что-то похожее на танго, а Хеллштром мирно спал, оперевшись на пустую бутылку, как солдат на ружьё._

_///_

_**Вена, 1938 год.**_

_Последняя встреча с отцом произошла в октябре. _

_В то утро – солнечное, прозрачное – проезжая мимо родительского дома, Ланда увидел Эмиля; тот стоял возле дверей и наблюдал за тем, как двое слуг на приставных лестницах снимают алые полотнища со свастикой, висевшие под балконом._

_Ланда-младший велел водителю остановиться в конце улицы, вышел из автомобиля и направился к отцу._

_Эмиль едва взглянул на него – Ланда был в форме и кожаном плаще – и велел слугам поторопиться._

_- Какого чёрта вы делаете? – интонация Ланды была слегка небрежной, будто он беседовал о погоде со знакомым, случайно встреченным во время прогулки._

_- Убираем эту дрянь, - в тон ему отозвался отец._

_Ланда тонко улыбнулся._

_- Полагаю, мне не нужно ставить тебя в известность о возможных последствиях твоих действий?_

_- Не нужно. Я пока не выжил из ума и отдаю себе отчёт в том, что делаю, - в голосе Ланды-старшего проскользнуло раздражение._

_Ханс заметил, что прохожие на другой стороне улицы стали останавливаться и наблюдать за происходящим. Он с демонстративной нежностью взял отца под руку и издевательски-ласково прошептал ему на ухо:_

_- Тогда, мой дорогой папочка, мне остаётся только посоветовать тебе как можно скорее убираться из Австрии._

_Эмиль стряхнул его руку будто мерзкое насекомое:_

_- Я предпочитаю разделить позор моей страны, нежели наблюдать издалека, как её втаптывают в грязь._

_Ланда-младший поморщился от пафоса его слов, словно от зубной боли:_

_- Ах, оставь эти речи… Не вижу ничего позорного в том, что происходит. Подумаешь: одна власть сменила другую…_

_Эмиль заглянул ему в лицо и тихо, словно не желая, чтоб его слова услышали другие, ответил:_

_- А ты никогда не видишь ничего позорного. Тебе было всё равно, что скажут люди, когда променял блестящие перспективы на работу в полиции, и тебе всё равно теперь…_

_-… Совершенно верно, - перебил его Ланда. – Потому что я хотел заниматься тем, что мне нравилось. И, кстати, я до сих пор занимаюсь этим…_

_- Я наслышан о твоих «подвигах», - отрезал отец. – И мне кажется, поимка убийц и воров и преследование невинных людей – это несколько разные вещи!_

_- Это одно и то же! – прошипел Ланда. – Какая мне разница, кого ловить: бандитов или евреев? У каждой новой власти – свои враги, у Рейха это – евреи. Вспомни, как во время Мировой войны все кинулись ловить шпионов: тогда в каждом встречном подозревали агента иностранной разведки… Я просто выполняю свою работу – и выполняю, к твоему сведению, очень хорошо!_

_- Да, Гитлеру очень повезло с тобой, - язвительно парировал отец. _

_В этот момент слуги спустились на мостовую с ворохом красного полотна в руках._

_- Сожгите это на заднем дворе, - приказал Эмиль, - да следите хорошенько, чтоб сгорело всё._

_Ланда-младший проводил взглядом удаляющихся слуг и серьёзно сказал отцу:_

_- Ты совершаешь большую ошибку._

_Эмиль слегка вздёрнул подбородок – эту черту Ханс перенял у него – и терпеливо сказал:_

_- Не бóльшую, чем совершил ты. И знаешь, - тут уже отец наклонился к уху сына и издевательски прошептал, - Советую тебе убраться отсюда. Дабы не порочить светлый облик офицера СС общением с подозрительными лицами._

_Несколько секунд Ханс вглядывался в лицо отца, и Эмиль видел, как бушуют в нём эмоции – гнев, презрение и сожаление, как темны его глаза и как подрагивают, словно у гончего пса, ноздри._

_- Прощайте, господин штурмбанфюрер, - Ланда-старший слегка поклонился ему._

_Ответом ему была кривая ухмылка на бледном лице. Ханс развернулся и быстрым шагом пошёл к автомобилю._

_Через несколько дней он узнал из газет, что глава адвокатской фирмы «Ланда и сыновья» шестидесятисемилетний Эмиль Ланда скончался от инсульта._

1 Луиза Брукс (Louise Brooks) (1906-1985) – американская киноактриса, одна из главных икон эпохи немого кино.

2 Георг Вильгельм Пабст (George Wilhelm Pabst) (1885-1967) – австрийский режиссёр, один из величайший деятелей германского кинематографа первой половины ХХ века. В своих фильмах часто уделял пристальное внимание роли женщины в обществе («Безрадостный переулок» (1925), « Любовь Жанны Ней» (1927), «Ящик Пандоры» и «Дневник падшей» (оба – 1929), «Белый ад Питц-Палю» (1929) и др.).

3 Лулу – главная героиня драматургической дилогии Франка Ведекинда «Лулу», куда входят пьесы «Земной дух» (Erdgeist) и «Ящик Пандоры» (Die Büchse der Pandora), аморальная и одновременно наивная девушка.

4 «Ящик Пандоры» (Die Büchse der Pandora) - экранизация одноимённой пьесы Франка Ведекинда, осуществлённая в 1929 году Георгом Вильгельмом Пабстом, один из двух главных фильмов в кинокарьере Луизы Брукс.

5 «Дневник падшей» (Tagebuch einer Verlorenen) – немой фильм Г.В. Пабста, снятый в 1929 году и повествующий о трагической судьбе юной девушки Тимиан, которую соблазнил сотрудник фирмы её отца.

6 СД (_Sicherheitsdienst Reichsführer-SS (SD)__) –_ изначально внутрипартийная служба безопасности НСДАП, позднее – служба безопасности рейхсфюрера СС. В 1939 году была объединена с полицией безопасности в Главное управление имперской безопасности (РСХА).


	5. Второе тело

**Глава IV. Второе тело.**

_**Буэнос-Айрес, вечер после знакомства с доктором Ньюманом, дом Ланды.**_

Ланда предвкушал разбор материалов дела, как гурман в ресторане, ожидающий, когда ему принесут на пробу новое блюдо.

За время работы в полиции он приучил себя спокойно относиться к почти поголовному невежеству служащих, которые писали отчёты, вёли допросы и составляли перепись улик, хотя в первые годы службы, чужие ошибки доставляли ему мучения, сравнимые с зубной болью. Получив должность следователя, он начал изводить своих подчинённых, заставляя многократно переделывать документы, пока они не приобретали тот вид, который должны были иметь согласно установленным нормам. Эта черта Ланды, вызывавшая снисходительную улыбку у начальства и крайнее неудовольствие у младших по должности, отличала его от прочих полицейских. Поэтому он был не удивлён, когда, теперь уже внимательно читая дело Гарсия, обнаружил всё то, к чему он привык, работая в Вене.

Языки всегда давались Ланде легко: сейчас он знал испанский не хуже, чем когда-то французский и итальянский, но разбор безграмотных чернильных каракулей аргентинских полицейских был похож на попытку продраться сквозь бурелом.

По мере чтения Ланда делал выписки некоторых важных деталей; в дальнейшем он планировал составить список поручений для подчинённых Дуарте и думал о том, чтобы провести пару допросов лично.

После чащи чужой безграмотности отчёт о вскрытии, составленный доктором Ньюманом, показался Ланде образцовым документом. Летящие буквы с многочисленными росчерками и петлями, ненужными, но, бесспорно, украшающими почерк, и безупречная грамотность выдавали классическое британское образование доктора.

Ланда поймал себя на мысли, что личность Ньюмана занимает его больше, чем смерть этого старика Гарсии. Почему он, гражданин страны, которая была в числе победителей в Мировой войне, оставил службу и приехал сюда, на край света, куда бежали военные преступники со всей Европы? Конечно, Ньюман мог быть и агентом британской разведки, но сама мысль о том, что англичане могли послать доктора-еврея в Аргентину для секретной миссии, показалась Ланде смешной. Нет, Ньюман был самым настоящим врачом; другое дело, что должность патологоанатома в промёрзшем насквозь морге полицейского участка, где с ним явно не считались и относились скорее как к вынужденному бремени, нежели как к важному сотруднику, явно не соответствовала интеллекту и опыту доктора.

На вечер Ланда планировал просмотр «Тридцати девяти ступеней», но когда он закончил выписывать интересующие его детали дела и посмотрел на часы, было уже два часа ночи.

///

Почти целую неделю Ланде удавалось игнорировать ежевечерние звонки Хеллштрома: он был счастлив избавиться от гнетущего однообразия хоть ненадолго, а теперь у него была самая уважительная причина: он был занят расследованием. Впрочем, в свои дела он никого из знакомых не посвящал.

Августу удалось уговорить его приехать только на пятый день. На сей раз Ланде не пришлось изображать свою обычную легкомысленную, весёлую любезность: он пребывал в хорошем настроении, а это значило, что его соперникам предстоит остаться без гроша и без малейшей надежды на возвращение проигрыша.

Во время игры Август заметил тончайшую улыбку, не сходившую с лица друга: чаще всего он не улавливал настроение окружающих, но в этот раз Хеллштром был трезв — Марта настояла на том, чтобы он не смешивал обезболивающее и алкоголь — и потому взгляд его был проницательней обычного.

— Знаешь, Ханс, — Август наклонился к нему, будто собирался сообщить некий секрет, — ты сейчас напоминаешь мне Дитера.

Ланда почувствовал, как карточный домик его радости рухнул, будто от одного неловкого движения. Улыбка не угасла, но была прихвачена льдом отчуждённости.

Он предпочёл оставить реплику Августа без комментариев, в тщетной надежде, что тот сам перейдёт к другой теме. Но Хеллштром и не думал оставлять этот разговор. Он ещё ближе наклонился к другу — а Ланда терпеть не мог, когда кто-либо вторгался в его личное пространство, — и просил:

— В каком году это было?

Ланда догадался, что Хеллштром имеет в виду их знакомство, и, поставив чашку кофе на свои карты, коротко ответил:

— В двадцать шестом.

— Ты же был не старше их, а? — Август ткнул пальцем в сторону Вилли и Альбрехта: те смущённо переглянулись. Господин Хоффманн отложил свои карты.

— Я ждал его на вокзале, — Август обращался теперь к Вилли и Альбрехту и, похоже, решил посвятить невольных слушателей в историю их знакомства, — а мне только дали телеграмму, мол, приезжает следователь из Вены, который дело ведёт о хищении — что там было? — ценных бумаг…

— Август, ну, кому, по-твоему, здесь интересны наши с тобой дела столетней давности? — тон Ланды был исключительно мягок, и даже самое чуткое ухо не различило бы в нём гнев и острое нежелание ворошить прошлое.

Хеллштром проигнорировал его слова.

— Я ждал как обычно — какого-нибудь полицейского хмыря — мы все и везде одинаковые: заспанная пропитая рожа и мятый плащ, а тут является он: белолицый, как барышня, волосы чуть не до плеч, и на вид — лет восемнадцать…

Август не солгал в своём неуместном откровении: Ланда был невысок, худощав и уже тогда — в начале своей карьеры — мастерски умел придать взгляду и голосу выражение самого кроткого любопытства, и потому казался гораздо младше своих двадцати шести.

Впрочем, своё мнение о молодом коллеге Хеллштром изменил довольно скоро: когда они допрашивали главного подозреваемого по делу, Ланда, до тех пор лучившийся всепрощающим миролюбием, в мгновенье ока превратился в монструозного паука, который так хитро расставил свои ловушки, что подозреваемый — человек опытный и изворотливый — через десять минут стал путаться в своих показаниях и совсем скоро крепко увяз в расставленных сетях. Иллюзорные чистота и неопытность на поверку действовали лучше, чем хитроумная маскировка для работы под прикрытием.

Хеллштрому никогда не доводилось видеть работу сына: Дитер постоянно был в разъездах, рыская по всей оккупированной Европе, — но Август верил, что он был в своём деле таким же, как Ланда: всеведущим, азартным, артистичным, — и потому сейчас, видя сейчас тонкую улыбку старого приятеля, он подспудно чувствовал, что тот вновь нашёл себе дело по душе. К некоторому облегчению Ланды, эти мысли далеко увели Августа: он и думать забыл про историю их знакомства, всецело поглощённый теперь воспоминаниями о сыне.

Хеллштром всегда любил поговорить о нём; со смертью Дитера эти разговоры на несколько лет поугасли, но с недавнего времени вновь участились, словно отец не мог дождаться минуты, когда наконец встретится с сыном вновь. Эта посмертная любовь, доходившая почти до фанатичного обожания, казалась Ланде нелепой и бесполезной; Август будто стремился наверстать все мгновенья, когда он мог сказать сыну, как гордится им, как любит его. При жизни Дитера такие моменты отцу выпадали нечасто: таланты Хеллштрома-младшего были всегда востребованы, и он почти не бывал дома. Август же оставался тем, кем он был всю жизнь: простым офицером охранной полиции — и редко покидал Берлин.

Ланда знал Дитера с тех пор, как тому исполнилось десять: на его глазах тощий застенчивый мальчишка превратился в молодого чрезвычайно опасного хищника, исполненного сознания собственной силы и хитрости.

Для родителей он был полубогом: когда Дитер появлялся дома — в сиянии молодости, в мрачной красоте чёрной гестаповской формы — их лица озарялись изнутри, как озаряются лица верующих при появлении Пророка: Ланда пару раз сам был тому свидетелем. Дитер не придавал этим восторгам особого значения, а может, и вовсе не замечал их.

Сейчас, слушая бесконечные, давно надоевшие славословия, которые уже шесть лет как утратили всякий смысл, Ланда боролся с желанием заявить Августу, что в успехах сына нет его заслуг. О, с каким удовольствием он бы посмотрел, как на лице приятеля медленно угасает восторг и сменяется сначала недоумением, а потом отчаянным осознанием собственной беспомощности перед правдой. Хеллштромы были слишком примитивными, слишком простыми, чтобы вырастить такой блестящий экземпляр охотника, как Дитер. Ланда был уверен, что именно благодаря ему — его появлению в жизни семейства Хеллштромов и тому впечатлению, которое он производил на юного Дитера, — Хеллштром-младший нашёл своё призвание. Спору нет, у мальчишки были хорошие задатки, но не будь перед ним такого примера, как Ланда, он стал бы обычным солдафоном или полицейской крысой, как и его отец.

Тяжёлый, надсадный кашель Августа прервал его размышления.

— Ставлю двадцать сверху, — объявил Ланда; все вдруг словно очнулись от сонного оцепенения: ночная игра продолжилась своим чередом.

///

_**Вечер того же дня.**_

Темнота кинозала была единственной, что была Ланде по душе. Мерный, негромкий стрёкот проектора, едва слышный за голосами артистов, сияющий луч, в котором купались пылинки, пронзающий синеватую тьму, даже сам запах нагретой киноплёнки казались ему частью некоего ритуала, созданного, чтобы успокаивать и расслаблять.

Не по-джентльменски полулёжа в кресле, Ланда смотрел «Заворожённого»1: героиня Ингрид Бергман источала любовь, а герой Пека страдал от потери памяти.

Бергман не была похожа на тех актрис, с которыми штандартенфюрер был когда-то знаком: несмотря на общий нордический тип внешности, у неё были мягкие черты лица и кроткие глаза. Она была похожа на тех женщин, которых берут в жёны и делают матерью своих детей, а не на валькирию, Кримхильду или одну из тех мишурных вамп, какими были Дитрих и фон Хаммерсмарк.

В холле зазвонил телефон. На дворе была ночь, и звонить в такое время мог только Хеллшторм, с которым Ланда виделся не далее, как утром; похоже, Август совсем спятил с этой своей болезнью и беспробудным пьянством.

Ланда не стал дожидаться, пока бесконечные звонки утомят его, и взял трубку довольно скоро.

— Я слушаю Вас, — с ядовитой кротостью проронил он.

— Мистер Ланг? — этот мягкий баритон мог принадлежать только одному человеку.

— Доктор Ньюман?! — Ланда сумел мгновенно погасить удивление в своём голосе.

— После нашего знакомства я взял на себя смелость узнать номер Вашего телефона у сеньора Дуарте: признаться, еле выпросил («Ну, ещё бы!» — подумал Ланда), — с отчётливой улыбкой в голосе пояснил Ньюман.

— Доктор, я надеюсь, причина, по которой Вы решили позвонить мне в такое время, действительно серьёзная и требует безотлагательных действий, — Ланда выбрал для этой фразы тон усталого человека, чей прошедший день был исключительно насыщен важными делами, и оттого не имеющего ни малейшего желания прерывать свой заслуженный отдых по пустякам.

— Ох, да, — опомнился Ньюман, — простите, ради Бога, за столь поздний звонок, — похоже, доктор был искренне обескуражен.

Ланда коротко вздохнул и подчёркнуто терпеливо вернулся к теме разговора:

— Так в чём всё-таки дело?

— Новый труп, — просто сказал Ньюман.

«Всего-то?» — равнодушно подумал Ланда, но спросил, не забыв, впрочем, добавить капельку презрительного высокомерия в свой вопрос:

— Снова какой-нибудь счетовод задушен подушкой?

— Нет. Автомеханик с перерезанным горлом.

Ланда вздохнул и посмотрел на часы: всего полчаса до полуночи.

— Это дело не может подождать до утра?

— Разумеется, может, — без тени обиды отозвался Ньюман, — просто мне бы очень хотелось, чтоб Вы увидели тело до того, как я получу очередной официальный отказ в возбуждении дела от Дуарте. Я понимаю, что уже очень поздно, и не смею настаивать, но всё-таки прошу Вас об этом одолжении.

Если бы звонил Хеллштром, Ланда бы меланхолично потянул время пару минут, давая собеседнику ложную надежду на своё согласие, но — неожиданно для самого себя — сказал:

— Хорошо. Я приеду.

///

…Штандартенфюрер СС Ханс Ланда был не только детективом. Он был Артистом. Каждое появление на людях он обставлял как спектакль: одежда была сценическим костюмом, всё вокруг — декорациями и реквизитом, а он сам — актёром, обласканным славой и утомлённым зрительской любовью. Его тело, лицо и голос были его инструментами, он мог в единый миг надеть любую маску, стать кем угодно.

Когда-то любимым образом для воплощения был, само собой, Охотник на евреев: маска — гладковыбритое лицо с выражением благородной бесстрастности или, напротив, любезности и живого участия, породисто-седые виски; костюм — серая форма, сшитая на заказ и потому сидящая безупречно, идеально начищенные сапоги и длинный кожаный плащ — в нём штандартенфюрер казался значительно выше своих пяти футов восьми дюймов2, и оттого особенно любил этот предмет своего гардероба; реквизит — парабеллум3, трубка, большой портфель; статисты — бессменный водитель и радист Герман и взвод безликих молодцев со шмайссерами4 — и вот Ланда готов к выходу: занавес поднят, огни рампы сияют, публика замерла в ожидании.

Эта роль, безусловно, была самой яркой в его жизни; но та пьеса давно закончилась, верней, оборвалась на середине, и теперь Ланде приходилось играть совсем других персонажей…

…Он быстро собрался, чтобы ехать к Ньюману; остался один-единственный штрих.

Рука медленно, неохотно открыла зеркальную дверцу аптечки и ванной комнате и извлекла большую пластиковую банку: почти такую же можно найти на туалетном столике любой женщины.

Некоторое время — всего несколько секунд, длившихся, казалось, целую вечность, — Ланда стоял, опустив глаза, не в силах посмотреть самому себе в лицо, потому что знал, что увидит во взгляде неприкрытую волчью ненависть, которую не мог побороть уже который год.

В банке был маскирующий тональный крем: во время войны ушлые американцы стали выпускать специальные средства для солдат, которые хотели скрыть свои шрамы и ожоги.

Это было крайнее средство, и Ланда прибегал к нему только в случаях серьёзной необходимости. Шрам, уродливый, рельефный, — был одной из причин нынешнего замкнутого образа жизни штандартенфюрера. Только узкий круг тех, с кем он общался – партнёры по покеру и ещё несколько людей из его прошлого — видели его без вынужденной маскировки. Все прочие — такие, как Дуарте или Рамирес, никогда не видели его без шляпы.

Ланда наносил мазок за мазком на свой лоб, часто останавливаясь, вглядываясь в своё лицо и тщательно растушёвывая крем; только играющие желваки на скулах и рот — тонкая тугая горькая линия — выдавали сдерживаемые эмоции. В эти бесконечные минуты он не был ни полковником СС, ни сыщиком, ни даже сыном своего отца — он и сам не мог сказать, кто он сейчас, ибо мерзкий и унизительный ритуал занимал все его мысли.

Последнее прикосновение — и картина завершена. Ланда наклонился к зеркалу, внимательно изучая себя и преодолевая острое желание стереть собственное отражение одним взмахом ладони — как водяную пыль. Всё безупречно; замаскированные шрамы будут, к тому же, почти полностью скрыты под шляпой. Доктор Ньюман, безусловно, был человеком с очень цепким взглядом, и поэтому Ланда решил, что эта предосторожность не будет излишней.

Он намеревался продолжать играть роль человека, утомлённого долгим трудным днём: он примерил пару лёгких улыбок, кивнул сам себе и почти с радостью покинул ванную комнату.

///

Доктор ждал его у дверей полицейского участка, избавив от утомительной и раздражающей необходимости объяснять дежурному на входе, кто он такой и что делает здесь после полуночи.

Погода была сырой и ветреной: Ланда поднял воротник плаща и надвинул шляпу почти на самые глаза; взглянув на него, доктор невольно подумал, намеренно ли этот человек делает так, чтоб быть похожим на книжных сыщиков — сейчас его новый знакомец казался вылитым Сэмом Спейдом.

— Рад, что Вы согласились приехать, несмотря на поздний час.

— Признаться, не могу разделить Вашу радость, — с сарказмом отозвался Ланда, почти демонстративно подавляя зевок. — Кстати, доктор, — добавил он с тонкой издёвкой, — я не думал, что Вы работаете по субботам…

Ньюман улыбнулся уголком губ, но ответил вполне серьёзно:

— Вот когда Бог сделает так, что люди перестанут погибать по пятницам и субботам, тогда я и перестану работать в субботний день.

От всепроникающей уличной сырости стены подвального коридора казались почти ледяными.

Доктор впустил Ланду в прозекторскую и плотно закрыл дверь.

— Собственно, — промолвил Ньюман, — Я про этот труп ещё ни с кем не говорил… Дуарте опять скажет, что это чепуха, какие-нибудь бандитские разборки… Просто кое-что, как и в деле Гарсия, мне показалось странным, и я решил уведомить Вас.

Ланда внимательно посмотрел на доктора: с одной стороны, его раздражал сам факт, что Ньюман осмелился позвонить ему на ночь глядя, и он — непонятно почему — внял его зову и приехал; с другой стороны ему льстило, что доверие к нему оказалось выше, чем к полицейскому начальству.

Доктор, в свою очередь, расценил его взгляд как веление приступить к делу. Он подал Ланде уже готовый отчёт о вскрытии и выдвинул каталку с трупом из угла прозекторской.

Ланда открыл папку и с удивлением обнаружил, что отчёт написан по-английски; доктор в очередной раз перехватил его взгляд и извиняющимся тоном пояснил:

— Я взял на себя смелость составить копию на английском: и мне проще, и Вам — как мне кажется.

Ланда позволил себе маленькую улыбку, но ничего не ответил.

Ньюман убрал покрывавшую тело ткань, открывая голову, шею и плечи мертвеца. На горле зияла чёрно-красная рана полумесяцем, будто некий безумный художник нарисовал покойнику второй рот — широкий, зловеще улыбающийся.

— Истёк кровью за считанные секунды, — буднично пояснил доктор, хотя и знал, что это необязательно.

Ланда заглянул в отчёт: Хосе Кордоза — таково было имя убитого согласно документам. Он был ровесником Ланды.

Что-то во всей этой сцене было неуловимо неправильное, и оно тонко звенело в сознании, будто комар в темноте.

— Ножевые ранения здесь дело обычное, — спокойно сказал доктор, — пожалуй, это самый распространённый тип травм. Да это и неудивительно: тут мальчишки орудуют ножами едва ли не с рождения… Но меня настораживает — как и в случае сеньора Гарсия — сам характер нанесения раны…

Доктор, похоже, как и сам Ланда, любил некоторую театральность в своих действиях; он сделал небольшую паузу и только, когда почувствовал, что всё внимание сыщика обращено к нему, продолжил:

— У меня есть основания полагать, что убийца неоднократно проделывал подобные… хммм… операции, — он сделал знак Ланде приблизиться, и когда они оба склонились над трупом, пояснил:

— Дело в том, что, как правило, если убийца перерезает глотку жертве, он закидывает её голову назад. Считается, что так удобней действовать. Однако в таком положении (он слегка откинул голову мертвеца назад) дыхательное горло как бы защищает основные артерии… Нет, конечно, человек, вероятней всего, умрёт, но это займёт больше времени, нежели если голову наклонить чуть вперёд: тогда артерии сместятся самым удобным для убийцы образом, и ему останется сделать всего одно движение ножом, — он демонстративно провёл ребром ладони по горлу трупа.

— Значит, по-Вашему, убийца — профессионал? Может, действительно — разборки местной мафии?

— Это не просто профессионал, — доктор бросил на собеседника быстрый взгляд исподлобья. — Такому приёму, насколько мне известно, обучают только в некоторых родах войск Великобритании и США. Я бы назвал спецназ и морскую пехоту…

Ланда посмотрел на Ньюмана с нескрываемым недоверием.

— Хотите сказать, что этого — кто он там? — автомеханика убил британский морской пехотинец?

— Да, — довольно мрачно отозвался доктор и прежде, чем Ланда успел что-либо сказать, добавил:

— Во время войны я видел великое множество трупов с такими ранами.

Последняя реплика отвлекла Ланду от размышлений о трупе:

— Во время войны? Вы были на континенте?

Доктор кивнул:

— Я работал хирургом в полевом госпитале с момента высадки союзников (заинтересованно-испытующий взгляд). Да, представьте себе, я — майор медицинской службы Британских Королевских войск Его Величества Георга VI5, — к совершенно очевидной гордости в его тоне была примешана почти неразличимая горечь иронии.

— А, In Arduis Fidelis6, — нараспев промолвил Ланда с лукавой улыбкой.

— Совершенно верно, — похоже, доктор был удивлён осведомлённостью собеседника.

— Так мне следует обращаться к Вам «майор Ньюман»?7 – взгляд Ланды был исполнен невиннейшего веселья, за которым было скрыто острое внимание к реакции собеседника. Он заметил тончайший холодок в его глазах.

— «Доктор» — вполне достаточно.

«Да Вы, Ньюман, пожалуй, интересней всех местных покойников вместе взятых», — с насмешливым любопытством подумал Ланда; доктор явно не намеревался продолжать разговор на тему своего прошлого, поэтому Ланде пришлось подстегнуть его наивным вопросом:

— Вы работали хирургом только во время войны?

Он заметил, как на один краткий миг — почти неуловимо — доктор нахмурился, но, тем не менее, ответил вполне дружелюбно:

— Нет, я всегда был им. Это судебной медициной я занимаюсь сравнительно недавно, лет пять.

Всё стало ещё более занятным.

Ланда много лет охотился на евреев и привык в своих мыслях уподоблять их крысам — животным осторожным и пугливым, предпочитающим бегство, а не противостояние опасности. Подавляющее большинство тех, с кем ему приходилось сталкиваться, были именно такими: они бежали из страны — тайком, под чужими именами, или прятались — в подвалах, на чердаках, в заброшенных домах и сараях. Айнзатцкоманда8 — словно свора превосходных фокстерьеров — во главе с самим Ландой выискивала их во всевозможных укрытиях и уничтожала — бойко, с азартом.

Они все были ничтожны — эти обмылки человеческого племени. В их глазах всегда было одно: страх и покорность. Ланда привык видеть их только такими — находящимися в плену вечного ужаса и осознания неизбежности собственной гибели.

Вероятно, именно поэтому его так занимала личность доктора Ньюмана. Он не был похож на других представителей своей нации — по крайней мере, так казалось Ланде. Среди евреев было довольно много выдающихся деятелей науки и бизнеса: взять хотя бы того же Эйнштейна, Фрейда или Селзника9 с Майером10, но штандартенфюрер был почти уверен, что если б ему довелось лет десять назад столкнуться с любым из них лицом к лицу, он бы прочитал в их глазах тот же безвольный страх. Как знать, вполне возможно, что и Элай Ньюман в подобной ситуации ничем бы не отличался от своих собратьев: бледное до синевы лицо, дрожащие губы и затравленный, обречённый взгляд.

Интерес Ланды по отношению к доктору Ньюману, как считал он сам, был сродни любопытству, какое вызывает у людей хорошо выдрессированное животное: все живо наблюдают за тем, как учёный зверь проделывает свои трюки, однако ни у кого не возникает и мысли, что животное обладает этими навыками от природы.

Ланда был настроен продолжить беседу о прошлом доктора, однако тот опередил его вопросом:

— А чем занимались во время войны Вы, мистер Ланг?

До сих пор никто во всей Аргентине не задавал Ланде этого вопроса, однако он был готов к тому, что однажды услышит его:

— Тем же, чем и всегда, — он посмотрел на доктора, едва заметно улыбаясь. — Ловил преступников.

Ему нравились такие реплики: полуложь, полуправда.

Ньюмана, похоже, его ответ вполне удовлетворил.

— Кстати, позвольте узнать: удалось Вам выяснить что-нибудь по делу Гарсия? — вопрос прозвучал крайне осторожно, словно доктор не хотел обидеть собеседника.

Ланда презрительно фыркнул:

— Боюсь, доктор, Вы были чертовски правы: этот Гарсия — ни мёртвый, ни живой никому не нужен. Друзей и родственников нет, на работе дают самые общие характеристики: исполнительный, аккуратный, трудолюбивый…

— … И, тем не менее, он умирает жестокой и мучительной смертью…

— Вот именно. Незаметный человечишка, песчинка на берегу… Кому нужна была его смерть? Я пока понятия не имею. Кроме того, так называемая «работа» полиции совершенно не облегчает мне задачу. Впрочем, полицейские младших чинов везде одинаковы: ленивые, нерасторопные, но дьявольски хитрые и изобретательные, если дело касается отлынивания от своих обязанностей.

Доктор Ньюман тонко усмехнулся:

— О да, это мне известно не понаслышке, — он зябко потёр ладони и вдруг спохватился. — Кофе будете?

— С удовольствием.

Доктор вымыл руки и поставил турку на спиртовую горелку.

Ланда снова взглянул на мертвеца: у того были неестественно чёрные, явно крашенные волосы. Вот оно: разрозненные факты и картинки — словно цветные стекляшки в калейдоскопе — перестали двигаться и сложились в единый узор: у этого Кордозы было лицо, к которому больше подходило имя Шульц или Шмидт — Ланда слишком давно работал с людьми и разбирался в сравнительной антропологии не хуже доктора. Он вспомнил лицо убитого Гарсии: характерные узкие скулы, тяжёлая челюсть, выраженные надбровные дуги, - чёрт возьми, а ведь он тоже был похож на немца…

Ньюман молча протянул ему блюдце с кобальтово-синей чашкой, наполненной дымящимся чёрным кофе.

— Благодарю, — Ланда принял чашку, не отрывая глаз от трупа. Доктор почувствовал, что сыщик что-то понял, пришёл к какой-то мысли, но угадать её не мог.

Ланда пил медленно, словно смакуя, хотя Ньюман понимал, что, поглощённый своими мыслями, он едва ли ощущает вкус.

— Доктор, — Ланда заглянул в свою чашку, будто желая убедиться, что там ничего не осталось, и поднял взгляд на собеседника, — а что навело Вас на мысль, что эти два убийства могут быть связаны?

— Не знаю, — ответ звучал вполне искренне. — Просто… Просто интуиция.

— Просто интуиция, — эхом повторил Ланда.

Если они правы, и эти убийства, столь не похожие друг на друга — связаны, кто знает, сколько их уже совершено?

За время сотрудничества с местной полицией Ланда понял одну важную вещь: когда дело касалось покушения на частную или государственную собственность, аргентинская полиция готова была землю рыть и сворачивать горы в поисках преступников; когда же происходило убийство — все становились вялыми и апатичными, будто человеческая жизнь стоила куда меньше, нежели украденные вещи. Немудрено, что доктору приходилось постоянно воевать с начальством: работы у него было много — горячие местные нравы слишком часто давали о себе знать — а в результате большинство убийств так и оставались нераскрытыми из-за лени полицейских.

— Боюсь, доктор, у нас с вами в ближайшее время будет много работы… Я намереваюсь поднять все нераскрытые дела об убийствах за последние полгода.

— На этом участке? — с недоверием спросил Ньюман.

— В городе.

Доктор с изумлением воззрился на сыщика:

— Вы представляете, сколько их может быть?!

Ланда небрежно пожал плечами:

— Разумеется. Поэтому я рассчитываю на то, что Вы поможете мне.

Изумление доктора мгновенно сменилось деловитым любопытством:

— Чем я мог бы Вам помочь?

— Вашим опытом и острым глазом, — от взгляда Ланды не укрылось то, как довольно сверкнули глаза доктора. — Я сам сначала просмотрю все дела, отберу те, которые мне покажутся подозрительными и передам Вам — чтоб Вы проделали то же самое…

— Вы полагаете, что во всём этом действительно есть какая-то схема? И убийства действительно связаны?

— Я бы не стал сейчас делать никаких выводов, - медленно отозвался Ланда. Он не собирался посвящать доктора в свои планы и видел, что Ньюман это понимает и оттого слегка раздосадован — осознание собственного превосходства в этот момент доставило Ланде большое удовольствие.

— Как Вы собираетесь раздобыть все дела? — голос доктора отвлёк его от мысленного любования собой.

В широчайшей улыбке Ланды Ньюман увидел нескрываемое самодовольство и снисхождение.

— Мой дорогой доктор, — промурлыкал Ланда, — Вы явно недооцениваете мои возможности и полномочия…

«Готов поспорить, что так и есть», — с иронией подумал доктор, но предпочёл подыграть самолюбию Ланды и смиренно промолвил:

— Можете располагать мною, когда Вам будет угодно.

— Очень хорошо, — если Ланде и польстили слова Ньюмана, то на сей раз вида он не подал.

Воцарившееся обоюдное молчание стало знаком того, что разговор себя исчерпал. Ланда демонстративно сунул папку с делом под мышку, и доктор быстро сказал:

— Я провожу Вас.

Снаружи ветер поутих, но из-за сырости воздух казался холодным и липким. Ланда неспешно закурил и спросил — будто невзначай:

— Вы курите трубку, доктор?

Ньюман машинально посмотрел на свои руки: подушечка большого и верхняя фаланга указательного пальца его правой руки были желты от никотина — только так Ланда мог догадаться.

— Вы правы, — с улыбкой отозвался он, извлекая бриаровую11 трубку из внутреннего кармана пиджака.

— Я тоже когда-то курил трубку, — тон Ланды был почти мечтательным, словно он поделился приятным воспоминанием.

— Полагаю: калабаш12? — в тоне доктора проскользнули насмешливые нотки. Ланда ухмыльнулся, кивнул и искоса посмотрел на Ньюмана:

— Один-один, доктор.

Несколько минут они молча курили, слушая ночь.

Непотушенный окурок прочертил тонкую огненную дугу в темноте улицы. Уже направляясь к своему мерседесу, Ланда сказал — полуобернувшись, через плечо:

— Я завезу Вам дела, как только сам ознакомлюсь — полагаю, в течение недели. Доброй ночи, доктор.

1 «Заворожённый» (Spellbound) (1945) – триллер А. Хичкока с Грегори Пеком, Ингрид Бергман и Михаилом Чеховым в главных ролях.

2 5 футов 8 дюймов – 174 сантиметра.

3 Парабеллум (Люгер-Парабеллум, пистолет системы Люгера) – пистолет, разработанный в 1900 году конструктором Георгом Люгером для нужд германской армии, стоял на вооружение до конца Второй мировой войны.

4 Шмайссер (MP. 38/40) – пистолет-пулемёт, разработанный конструктором Генрихом Фоллмером, применялся в вооружённых силах Германии во время Второй мировой войны; несмотря на название пистолета-пулемёта – «шмайссер» - конструктор Хуго Шмайссер не имел прямого отношения к созданию данного типа оружия.

5 Медицинская служба Британских Королевских войск (Royal Army Medical Corps (RAMC)) существует на регулярной основе с 1898 года.

6 In Arduis Fidelis (лат.) – "Верен в тяжелые времена» - девиз Медицинской службы Британских Королевских войск.

7 В RAMC принято обращение к служащим по званию; обращение «доктор» используется в неформальной обстановке.

8 Айнзатцкоманды (Einsatzkommando) – оперативные подразделения айнзатцгрупп (Einsatzgruppen), созданных и использовавшихся для преследования и массовых казней гражданских лиц на всех территориях Рейха. Основными жертвами становились политические преступники, партизаны, «расово неполноценные» личности и «асоциальные элементы». Основными исполнителями были служащие полиции безопасности (состоявшей из гестапо и уголовной полиции), Службы безопасности (СД), полиции порядка (ОрПо) и Ваффен-СС.

9 Селзник, Дэвид О. (_David O. Selznick) (1902-1965)_ – кинопродюсер еврейского происхождения, один из самых успешных деятелей кинобизнеса за всю историю Голливуда.

10 Майер, Луис Барт (_Louis__Bart__Mayer__) (_1884-1957) – кинопродюсер еврейского происхождения, один из основателей голливудской киностудии «Метро-Голдвин-Майер» и Американской академии кинематографических искусств и наук.

11 Бриар - древовидные образования корня кустарника Erica Arborea, произрастающего в Средиземноморье, издавна используются для изготовления наиболее долговечных и качественных курительных трубок.

12 Калабаш – разновидность крупных курительных трубок, имеющих выраженную S-образную форму; состоят из тыквенной оболочки (калебас) и пенковой вставки с мундштуком. С трубкой такого вида часто изображают Шерлока Холмса, и именно такую трубку курит Ланда в фильме.


	6. Прощай, оружие

**Глава V. Прощай, оружие.**

_Я смею всё, что можно человеку._

_Кто смеет больше, тот не человек._

_**У. Шекспир. Макбет. Акт I, сцена VII.**_

_**Франция, зима 1945 года, зона войск союзников.**_

Генерал МакДугал не скрывал своё глубокое разочарование.

― Ньюман, я знаю Вас много лет, но я и представить себе не мог, что Вы способны на такое…

Он прошёлся по кабинету жёстким пружинящим шагом; майор Ньюман стоял, не шелохнувшись; его взгляд был устремлён в окно.

― Покушение на убийство! ― генерал остановился прямо перед подчинённым и заглянул ему в лицо. ― Один офицер британской армии совершил попытку застрелить другого… Это немыслимо!

― С Вашего позволения, сэр, ― с ледяной вежливостью заметил майор, ― полагаю, что Вы не хуже меня осведомлены об обстоятельствах этого дела.

― Это не меняет сути! ― отрезал генерал.

Он тяжело опустился в кожаное кресло за рабочим столом.

― Послушайте, Ньюман… ― МакДугал потёр лоб. ― Вы ведь прекрасно понимаете, что я не осуждаю Ваш поступок с точки зрения морали… Конечно, Микки Бойд, несмотря на все свои военные заслуги, по сути, редкая скотина… (генерал заметил, как презрительно дрогнули ноздри Ньюмана). Но мне чертовски жаль, что, пойдя на поводу у своих эмоций, ― а это, чёрт побери, совершенно на Вас не похоже! ― Вы одним махом подставили крест на своей карьере военного врача. Вы ― умный человек, талантливый хирург… Видит Бог, Ньюман, мне очень жаль.

― Всегда приходится чем-то жертвовать во имя справедливости, ― бесцветным голосом отозвался майор.

― Понижение в чине, отставка, лишение пенсии и запрет заниматься хирургической практикой на всей территории Соединённого королевства ― не слишком ли большая жертва получилась? А если б Вы не промахнулись ― что тогда?!

Майор шагнул к столу.

― Сэр, я знаю, что исключительно благодаря Вам, я избежал куда более сурового наказания и бесконечно благодарен Вам за это. Но всё же повторю то, что говорил Вам до суда: я ничуть не жалею о том, что произошло, и считаю, что поступил правильно, ― он перевёл дух. ― Однако Вы ведь меня не за тем вызвали, верно?

Несмотря на гнев, генерал не мог сдержать тонкую быструю улыбку:

― Вы правы, как всегда, майор. Послезавтра, как известно, Вас под конвоем должны отправить в порт для возвращения в Англию. Однако на этот же день мы планируем транспортировку большой группы раненых ― также для переправки в Англию. Я хочу Вам оказать одну услугу ― последнюю, заметьте.

― Я слушаю, сэр.

― Вы должны будете отправиться с автоколонной в качестве сопровождающего офицера медицинских войск; можете отобрать санитаров Вам в помощь. Взвод пехотинцев будет обеспечивать защиту колонны; я лично предупрежу сержанта, чтобы он присматривал за Вами, хотя не думаю, что в этом будет необходимость. Считайте это Вашим последним заданием как военного врача. Я не хочу, чтоб Вы вернулись в Англию как преступник. Вам всё ясно, Ньюман?

― Так точно, сэр.

― Я ещё раз хочу подчеркнуть, что делаю всё это исключительно потому, что нас связывала многолетняя дружба (Ньюман заметил, что генерал намеренно употребил прошедшее время)…

― Разрешите идти, сэр? ― почти нетерпеливо спросил майор.

― Идите… И да, Ньюман? ― оклик генерала застал его в дверях. ― Я надеюсь, Вы больше никогда не допустите, чтоб Ваши эмоции взяли верх над Вами. Это Вам слишком дорого обходится.

― О, насчёт этого можете не беспокоиться, ― беспечнейшим тоном отозвался майор, словно МакДугал пожелал ему удачных выходных. ― Доброй ночи, сэр.

///

_**Два дня спустя, по дороге в порт.**_

― Ну и холодрыга сегодня, ― сержант Стивенс зябко поёжился и стал растирать замёрзшие руки.

― Могу предложить Вам какао, возможно, оно ещё не успело остыть в термосе, ― спокойно предложил майор Ньюман.

Сержант колебался. Мысль о кружке какао казалась исключительно соблазнительной: в грузовике, покрытом брезентовым тентом, было адски холодно. Он посмотрел на санитара Флинна, словно ища поддержки ― тот ободрительно кивнул и глубже зарылся носом в воротник куртки.

― Мне запрещено вступать с Вами в беседу, ― нерешительно пробормотал Стивенс, не поднимая на майора глаз. ― Это раз, ― Его голос стал тише. ― Вы старше меня по званию, и мне неудобно принимать от Вас подобное одолжение. Это два.

― О, пить можно и молча. Это раз, ― лицо майора было серьёзным, но в голосе проскользнули лукавые нотки. ― И как старший по званию, я могу приказать Вам выпить какао, разве нет? Это два.

Стивенс покраснел и молча шмыгнул замёрзшим носом. Ньюман налил ещё горячий какао в металлический колпачок-стаканчик и, придерживая его обеими руками, ― грузовик трясло на ухабистой дороге ― протянул молодому сержанту.

Сладкий запах дымящейся жидкости показался всем ехавшим в кузове нежней аромата райских роз.

― Спасибо, ― неловко пробормотал Стивенс, принимая чудесный дар. Ньюман молча кивнул. Прежде, чем сделать первый глоток, сержант некоторое время просто держал стакан в руках, согревая ладони.

Ньюман посмотрел на спящую дочь. Рита наотрез отказалась ехать отдельно ― в тёплой кабине ― и теперь спала рядом с ним в углу кузова, свернувшись, в клубок, под солдатским одеялом. Майор подоткнул уголок одеяла, чтобы не выпускать тепло изнутри её шерстяного кокона, сунул руки в рукава куртки как в муфту и закрыл глаза. Он не надеялся заснуть ― события последних недель привели его в состояние, когда усталость не способствует, а противодействует сну, но, привычный к звукам военного времени, он постепенно расслабился и позволил теплу подступающей дремоты окутать его словно мягкому пледу…

… Ньюман не знал, сколько времени прошло, возможно, ему даже удалось ухватить обрывок сна, когда сквозь рокот моторов автоколонны он услышал автоматную очередь. Водитель резко ударил по тормозам ― всех, кто ехал в кузове, сильно тряхнуло.

― Что за чёрт? ― Стивенс подхватил винтовку и попытался вылезти из кузова, чтобы узнать, в чём дело.

― Сержант, немедленно вернитесь на место! ― голос Ньюмана был спокойным, но исключительно строгим.

― Но я…

― Стивенс, вернитесь на место!

― Но я должен…

― Сержант, просто сделайте то, что Вам говорят, ― терпеливо промолвил Ньюман.

Стивенс замер у заднего борта кузова, не зная, как поступить: ему было поручено возглавить группу конвоя, которая сопровождала осуждённого майора до порта, кроме того, его солдаты должны были обеспечивать охрану автоколонны, ― и теперь, неожиданно оказавшись под обстрелом, сержант растерялся. Ему было всего двадцать два, он был слишком юн для этой войны.

Ньюман осторожно приоткрыл клапан брезентового тента.

Колонна остановилась посреди поля; автоматные очереди не прекращались, но грузовики были пока вне их досягаемости.

― Боши, мать их так, ― сообщил водитель, открывая заднее окошко кабины. ― Откуда только взялись? Это же уже наша зона, разве нет?

Стивенс торопливо извлёк из планшета карты и расстелил их на полу кузова.

― Да, уже несколько недель, как союзные войска ― согласно донесениям ― очистили эту местность, ― он недоумённо глядел на карту, будто это был не план местности, а свиток с египетскими иероглифами. Ньюман присел рядом с ним:

― Вы позволите, сержант?

Стивенс снова покраснел, на сей раз не только оттого, что окончательно запутался в тонкостях субординации в сложившейся ситуации, но и от осознания собственной беспомощности. Он чувствовал себя, как мальчишка, не выучивший урок, от которого зависела его годовая оценка по предмету.

Лес простирался на многие мили вокруг ― впрочем, это было понятно и без карты ― однако просека, по которой в мирное время двигались в основном фермерские телеги и грузовички, спешившие на городскую ярмарку, была одна. Начальство, отправлявшее автоколонну в порт, явно не рассчитывало на то, что освобождённый участок будет вновь занят немцами: двадцать рядовых пехотинцев, большинство из которых были не опытней Стивенса, совершенно очевидно не являлись сколько-нибудь серьёзной защитой.

Майор в задумчивости всей пятернёй взъерошил остриженные чёрные волосы. Решать нужно было немедленно.

Рита молча наблюдала за отцом, обречённо предчувствуя его действия. Стивенс смущённо ждал.

― Я пойду, ― спокойно сказал Ньюман.

― Папа… ― голос Риты был тихим и глухим. Все обернулись к ней ― будто только что вспомнили о её существовании.

Маленькие бледные руки сжали его ладонь, огромные тёмные глаза умоляли остаться, но ― ни слова больше. Свободной рукой майор легко потрепал всё ещё довольно короткие волосы дочери:

― Всё будет хорошо. Я должен попытаться.

Рита словно в изнеможении закрыла глаза. Спорить с отцом было абсолютно бесполезно.

― Майор, при всём уважении, ― Вам запрещено покидать грузовик без сопровождения, ― напомнил Стивенс.

― Хотите пойти со мной, сержант? ― спокойно отозвался Ньюман. ― О, ради Бога, но учтите: если немцы увидят у Вас оружие ― нас обоих застрелят на месте. А без оружия ― какой из Вас конвоир?

― Сэр, смею напомнить Вам, что Вы являетесь осуждённым…

― Полагаете, я попытаюсь удрать? ― спокойно, без издёвки спросил майор. ― Она ― залог того, что я обязательно вернусь, ― он кивнул в сторону Риты. ― Послушайте, сержант: дело очень серьёзное, Вы должны это понимать. Мы можем попытаться вернуться и найти другую дорогу, но это отнимет у нас, возможно, целый день, а мы, как Вы знаете, не располагаем таким временем. Наш «груз» ― слишком ценен и хрупок, чтобы мы искали иные пути.

― Что Вы предлагаете… сэр? ― почти робко спросил Стивенс.

― Я попытаюсь уговорить немцев пропустить нас, ― Ньюман пожал плечами, будто объяснял нечто само собой разумеющееся. Все ехавшие в грузовике в ужасе и изумлении воззрились на него.

― Сержант, доверьтесь мне. У нас есть альтернатива: либо мы возвращаемся и ищем другой путь – но Бог знает, сколько времени это может занять, а Вы сами понимаете, что мы везём тяжелораненых, и кто знает, сколько из них могут умереть по пути; либо мы пытаемся прорваться, но и тут никто не гарантирует, что мы обойдёмся без потерь даже в случае успеха; либо Вы отпускаете меня одного. Если я не вернусь через полчаса ― можете возвращаться и искать другую дорогу. Флинн, Риту я поручаю Вам (пожилой санитар кивнул; Рита молчала, закусив губу).

Не дожидаясь дальнейших реплик со стороны сержанта, Ньюман вытащил из своего саквояжа белое полотенце, откинул клапан брезентового покрытия и вылез наружу; Стивенс последовал за ним.

― Сэр…

― Вернитесь в кузов, сержант. Я знаю, что делаю.

― Сэр, это ― верная смерть! ― почти с отчаяньем воскликнул Стивенс.

Майор улыбнулся уголком губ:

― Возможно. Но немцы знают, что операция «Кино» уже фактически решила исход войны… И я надеюсь, что это сделало их более сговорчивыми, чем полгода назад.

От его шутливого тона у Стивенса похолодело внутри.

― Сержант, ваша задача ― сделать так, чтоб никто из наших не высунул носа до моего возвращения и уж тем более ― не сделал ни единого выстрела; остальное я беру на себя.

Он отстегнул пустую кобуру, дабы не вводить немцев в заблуждение, отдал её онемевшему Стивенсу и зашагал по грунтовой дороге к лесу.

…Автоматная очередь прошила мёрзлую землю в десяти метрах от него; Ньюман глубоко вздохнул, словно пловец перед тем, как нырнуть в холодную воду, достал полотенце из-за пазухи и помахал им над головой, не прекращая идти, ― две короткие очереди, одиночные винтовочные выстрелы и резкий окрик по-немецки: «Прекратить огонь!»

Продолжая размахивать полотенцем, майор приблизился к кромке леса.

Немцев было не меньше сотни ― и чёрт знает, сколько ещё их могло быть в лесу. Ньюман под взглядом многих десятков глаз аккуратно сложил полотенце, сунул его обратно за пазуху и громко сказал по-немецки:

― Я должен поговорить со старшим офицером.

Молчание. В серой форме, худые, неподвижные, с холодным взглядом немцы казались стаей волков, окруживших добычу.

Ньюман повторил свою просьбу ― его голос звучал твёрдо и бесстрастно:

― Я должен поговорить со старшим офицером.

Он заметил, как двое автоматчиков слева от него переглянулись. Один из них подошёл к майору, несколько секунд оценивающе вглядывался в его лицо и коротко бросил:

― Руки вверх.

Ньюман спокойно поднял руки, предоставив солдатам возможность себя обыскать. При нём была только трубка и начатая пачка табака.

― Идём, ― так же коротко бросил солдат и указал автоматом вглубь леса.

Майор не заставил себя ждать и живо зашагал за немцем; другие, словно серые тени, потянулись следом.

Скоро они вышли на небольшую поляну, где был расположен немецкий лагерь. Ждать не пришлось, навстречу им из палатки вышел высокий молодой немец в форме лейтенанта вермахта.

― Британец, господин лейтентант. Хочет говорить с Вами.

Так как солдат было не меньше сотни, Ньюман ожидал увидеть кого-то в чине не ниже капитана.

― Лейтенант Себастьян Редль, ― в голосе немецкого офицера не было слышно ни раздражения, ни изумления, ни ненависти, ни превосходства.

― Майор медицинской службы вооружённых сил Его Королевского Величества Георга VI Элай Ньюман, ― столь же спокойно отрекомендовался Ньюман.

― Врач? ― с рассеянной улыбкой переспросил Редль.

― Совершенно верно.

― Чем обязаны Вашему визиту? ―– не без холодного юмора спросил лейтенант, скрещивая руки на груди.

― Дело в том, лейтенант, ― с расстановкой, тщательно подбирая слова, объяснил майор, ― что мне поручено сопровождать колонну грузовиков, перевозящих тяжелораненых британских солдат в порт для последующей отправки их в Англию…

― Не многовато ли: целого майора послали сопровождать кучку раненых? ― с тонкой улыбкой заметил Редль.

Ньюман склонил голову, словно понимая справедливость его подозрений, и ответил самым нейтральным тоном:

― Я не привык обсуждать приказы начальства, лейтенант. Мне сказали сопровождать раненых ― и я выполняю данный приказ, вот и всё.

― Но я полагаю, у вас всё же есть охрана, ― теперь уже без тени иронии промолвил Редль.

― Два санитара и два рядовых пехотинца на каждую машину, не считая водителей, ― Ньюман смотрел ему прямо в глаза. ― Вы считаете это число достаточным, чтобы считать нас достойными противниками?

― Количество не имеет значения, ― философски отозвался Редль.

Ньюман удивлённо посмотрел на него.

― В чём заключается цель Вашего визита, господин майор? ― теперь уже почти насмешливо спросил лейтенант.

Ньюман позволил себе мягкую улыбку:

― Я прошу Вас разрешить моей группе беспрепятственно проследовать по Вашей территории. Корабль отплывает завтра вечером, мы обязаны уложиться в срок.

Редль широко улыбнулся:

― Господин майор, Вы ― безумец. Вы имеете наглость явиться в стан врага и просить его ― просто так ― пропустить десять грузовиков, битком набитых британскими солдатами? Что двигает Вами: невероятная глупость или невероятная храбрость?

― Я буду откровенен с Вами, лейтенант, ― Ньюман порядочно замёрз и сунул руки в рукава. ― Нам нет пути назад: если мы попробуем вернуться ― то, в лучшем случае, просто опоздаем к отплытию; в худшем ― несколько человек умрут по дороге только потому, что им не успели вовремя оказать медицинскую помощь. Случись подобная ситуация пару месяцев назад ― поверьте, я бы не рискнул вот так явиться к Вам и просить о милосердии. Но сейчас, Вы же понимаете: всё иначе. Я ― полевой хирург, а не снайпер, не морской пехотинец; мой воинский долг ― оказывать помощь пострадавшим во время военных действий, а не уничтожать врага. Наши государства являются противниками в этой войне, но ведь это не значит, что я или мои люди являемся Вашими личными врагами. Мы беззащитны перед Вашим оружием, хоть и знаем, что совсем скоро войне конец, и Германия, скорей всего, не будет в ней победителем (тут он сделал паузу, услышав характерное клацанье передёргиваемой рукоятки затвора винтовки, но лейтенант сделал предостерегающий жест своим людям)… Посему, если Вы сейчас отдадите приказ расстрелять меня ― значит, я ошибся, и мною двигала глупость, когда я решился явиться сюда; если Вы согласитесь пропустить нас ― значит, я был прав, надеясь встретить здесь не коварного врага, но благородного противника.

Ньюман замолчал, всё так же открыто глядя в лицо лейтенанта Редля.

Напряжение было таково, что казалось, самый воздух стал густой как жидкое стекло. Лицо немца было нечитаемо ― ни единой эмоции ― и майору начало казаться, что тот вот-вот отдаст приказ своим солдатам стрелять. Он не боялся за себя, просто ждал. Минута, две, три. Ньюман слышал, как кровь пульсирует в ушах ― глухой, размеренный стук, похожий на шаги по снегу. Все звуки извне ― шум ветра в голых кронах деревьев, редкие птичьи голоса ― будто остались снаружи невидимого непроницаемого купола, накрывшего поляну.

Тяжёлую тишину нарушил едва различимый ― но всё же услышанный и Ньюманом, и Редлем ― хриплый шёпот за спиной: «Повезло же нам с этим британским хреном». Майору стоило больших усилий сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица. Лейтенант бросил гневный взгляд на обмолвившегося солдата и сказал:

― Я согласен выполнить Вашу просьбу на двух условиях.

― Готов выслушать любые условия, лейтенант Редль.

― Во-первых, Вы должны дать мне гарантию, что ни один из Ваших людей ― слышите, никто: ни охрана, на санитары, ни кто-либо из раненых не попытается спровоцировать конфликт с моими солдатами…

― Разумное условие. Если оно будет соблюдаться обоюдно ― я с радостью готов его принять.

― … И второе. Ваша колонна тронется в дальнейший путь только после того, как Вы и ваши люди окажете помощь моим раненым. Сколько бы времени это ни заняло.

Ньюман не мог прикинуть даже приблизительно, сколько здесь могло быть нуждающихся в медицинской помощи, но делать было нечего, и он согласился и на это условие.

― Вот и прекрасно… Рядовой Крайнер, проводите господина майора обратно.

///

Полчаса были на исходе. Сержант Стивенс и Рита, вопреки приказу майора, сидели в кабине и вместе с водителем неотрывно следили за дорогой. Сержант до крови изгрыз ногти; Рита сидела, зажав рот ладонью, глаза её блестели от непролитых слёз.

― Чтоб я сдох! ― выдохнул Стивенс, когда из леса показалась знакомая фигура. Он услышал, как девушка рядом с ним вдруг задышала ― коротко и часто ― и посмотрел на неё: Рита отвернулась, чтобы он не увидел, как она плачет.

Только когда майор подошёл совсем близко, сержант выскочил из кабины и, забыв о приличиях и воинском уставе, как мальчишка, вприпрыжку бросился к нему.

― Сэр, Вы… Вы?.. ― от избытка чувств у Стивенса вдруг кончились все слова. Он только ловил ртом воздух и размахивал руками. Ответом ему была насмешливо поднятая бровь и быстрый кивок.

Стивенс был готов плясать от радости.

― Сержант, у нас мало времени и масса работы, ― отрезвил его Ньюман, но не смог скрыть довольную улыбку. ― Доведите до сведения всех своих подчинённых, что нас пропустят только при условии соблюдения мира. Никаких провокаций, слышите, ни-ка-ких! ― его тон был похож на тон учителя, который наставляет особо хулиганистого ученика. ― Никаких «бошей», «нацистских свиней» и прочих «колбасников», ни единого косого взгляда! Отвечаете головой, Стивенс, Вам ясно?

― Так точно, сэр! ― Стивенс совершенно забыл, что возглавляет группу конвоя, а майор является осуждённым, и помчался выполнять приказ.

Ньюман подошёл к грузовику и открыл дверь кабины: Рита почти упала в его объятия.

― Чёрт побери, разве так можно? Можно?! ― горячий гневный шёпот, слёзы душат, маленькие руки, сжатые в кулаки, бьют его в грудь. ― А если б ты не вернулся? Что тогда!?

― Прости меня, ― он быстро поцеловал её в макушку, почувствовал, как её тело вздрогнуло, подавляя подступающие рыдания. ― Прости (она подняла к нему лицо ― румяное от гнева, но глаза её уже сияли счастьем), я должен был это сделать… Мне пора.

///

Редль сдержал слово: немцы встретили их без единого выстрела и явной агрессии.

Несмотря на настоятельную просьбу Ньюмана остаться в грузовике, Рита присоединилась к остальным медикам.

― Я такая же санитарка, как и остальные, ― острый взгляд исподлобья. ― Я буду делать то, что должна. Не беспокойся, я буду рядом с Флинном.

Майор зорко следил за ней, но его волнения, к счастью, оказались напрасными: к собственному изумлению, он увидел даже то, чего не ожидал: мягкое, задумчивое удивление на лицах немецких солдат, словно они были воинами короля Карла, а Рита ― Жанной д'Арк, впервые появившейся среди них.

Немцев, которым была необходима медицинская помощь, оказалось довольно много, но, к невероятному облегчению доктора, серьёзных травм было всего несколько: кое-кто нуждался в ампутации пальцев ― три человека получили обморожение.

Ньюман сам провёл все операции, помогали ему Флинн и Рита; лейтенант Редль наблюдал за ними со стороны и молча, рассеянно дивился спокойствию совсем юной санитарки.

― Доктор… Майор, ― когда всё было закончено, Редль неожиданно перешёл на английский, ― я могу попросить Вас о личной услуге?

Ньюман кивнул. Лейтенант ― его движения вдруг стали скованными и неловкими ― сделал жест, приглашающий следовать за ним.

В палатке стоял тяжёлый страшный дух разлагающейся плоти; на настиле из сосновых ветвей, накрытых брезентом, под несколькими одеялами лежал человек.

Ньюман склонился над ним, хотя и так знал, что увидит: воспалённые раны и быстро развившийся сепсис.

― Это капитан Шенк.

Ньюман обернулся к Редлю:

― Значит, вот как под Вашим командованием оказалось столько людей…

― Да, ― лейтенант провёл рукой по лицу, словно снимая маску. ― Неделю назад союзники зачищали местность ― нам пришлось оставить деревню, где была расквартирована наша часть – мы оказались отрезанными ото всех, пришлось отступать…

Он вплотную приблизился к майору и заглянул ему в лицо:

― Вы… Вы можете что-нибудь сделать? Как-то ему помочь?

Майор покачал головой:

― Он давно обречён, мы не в силах что-либо исправить. Ни я, ни Вы.

Редль долго безмолвно смотрел на раненого. Ньюман чувствовал, как в нём созревает некая мысль, и ждал.

Лейтенант повернулся к нему ― прозрачные, будто слепые, глаза, бескровные губы ― Ньюман понял его вопрос ещё до того, как прозвучало первое слово, и просто ответил:

― Да. Могу. Один укол ― и его организм просто уснёт.

Он извлёк из саквояжа шприц и ампулу с бесцветной жидкостью.

― Это ведь… ― Редль запнулся. ― Это же не будет считаться убийством?

― Нет, ― спокойно отозвался Ньюман. ― Вы совершаете акт милосердия.

― А Вы? ― звенящим шёпотом спросил Редль.

Майор не ответил. Он набрал большую дозу обезболивающего и сделал укол капитану Шенку. Смерть подступила почти незаметно ― капитан был в коме уже несколько дней: просто перестала пульсировать кровь в артерии на шее, и прекратилось еле слышное, редкое дыхание.

Лейтенант покинул палатку, не говоря ни слова. Ньюман вышел следом.

Редль извлёк из стального портсигара сигарету ― у него были изумительно красивые, изящные руки ― и закурил, сумев справиться с зажигалкой только с третьей попытки. Лейтенант коротко улыбнулся ― страшное, отчаянное искривленье губ ― и протянул раскрытый портсигар майору.

― Вам не в чем себя винить, лейтенант, ― мягко сказал Ньюман, извлекая сигарету. ― Вы всё сделали правильно.

Редль быстрым, нервным движением стряхнул нарастающий пепел с сигареты и тихо ― чтоб слышал только майор ― промолвил:

― И всё же я чувствую себя убийцей.

Ньюман хотел возразить, но лейтенант меланхолично продолжил:

― Я видел столько смертей здесь, на этой войне ― от пуль, осколков… Люди погибали при взрывах и в рукопашном бою. Я привык к этому. Но видеть, как жизнь ― капля за каплей, час за часом уходит из тела, как тело сгорает ― будто эта сигарета, это ведь совсем не одно и то же, верно? И убивать врага и убивать соратника – не одно и то же?

― Не одно и то же, ― эхом отозвался Ньюман и невольно подумал о том, не сама ли судьба говорит с ним устами этого немца.

Синеватый сигаретный дым в холодном воздухе казался густым и мягким.

Майор искоса посмотрел на немца. Редль ― несмотря на мороз, он был бледен как мертвец, ― не глядя, вытащил вторую сигарету и снова закурил.

― Сэр! ― к ним быстрым шагом приближался Стивенс. ― Разрешите доложить?

― Докладывайте, сержант.

― Флинн сообщает, что максимум через четверть часа мы будем готовы к отправке, ― Стивенс бросил быстрый взгляд на немецкого лейтенанта.

― Очень хорошо, Стивенс. Можете идти.

Дождавшись, когда сержант отойдёт на приличное расстояние, Ньюман сказал:

― Печалиться и сопереживать ― естественно. Это нормально, это делает нас людьми, ― не дожидаясь ответа от Редля, он направился к грузовикам.

― Доктор… Можно Вас задержать ещё на минутку? ― к лейтенанту вернулся его спокойно-меланхоличный тон. Майор вновь приблизился к нему. ― Я выделил десять солдат: они на всякий случай будут сопровождать вас до нашего блокпоста на выезде из леса. Впрочем, никаких случайностей быть не должно: я выслал своим людям предупреждение, чтобы они беспрепятственно пропустили вас.

― Я высоко ценю всё, что Вы сделали для нас, лейтенант, ― спокойно, с лёгким оттенком дружелюбия сказал Ньюман, так если бы он разговаривал с исполнительным и ответственным подчинённым, ― однако Вы должны понимать, что я должен буду сообщить о Вашем местонахождении, количестве солдат и оружия, как только вновь окажусь в зоне союзников…

― Разумеется, я это понимаю, ― Редль посмотрел ему в глаза ― ни упрёка, ни досады во взгляде, разве что тонкая дымка усталости, будто изморось на оконном стекле. Он неторопливо вытащил из внутреннего нагрудного кармана небольшую карту местности, развернул её и, не глядя на майора, словно беседуя с самим собой, промолвил:

― Сразу за лесом протекает река. Дорога идёт направо и ведёт к мосту; на Вашем месте я бы не стал пересекать реку по нему, а поехал бы дальше. Через десять километров будет мелководье ― машины там пройдут беспрепятственно, а за рекой уже начинается американская зона…

Майор кивнул:

― Я приму это к сведению.

///

Ньюман бросил последний взгляд на своих людей перед отправкой: Стивенс построил свой взвод, Флинн собрал санитаров.

― Господин майор… ― лающая немецкая речь Редля была смягчена неуверенностью его интонации.

Дальше произошло то, о чём Стивенс после войны страшно любил рассказывать приятелям и случайным слушателям, сидя за кружкой пива в пабе.

Ньюман обернулся; лейтенант Редль щёлкнул каблуками и отдал ему честь ― под всеобщее ошеломлённое молчание.

«Нет, вы прикиньте: отдал честь! И не как грёбанному Гитлеру, ― восторженно вещал потом Стивенс, ― а нормально ― приложив руку к виску… Боши там все так охренели, словно узнали второй раз, что их фюрер со своей шайкой сгорел… Да что боши ― мы сами там все остолбенели!»

Майор, улыбаясь одними глазами, в ответ отдал честь Редлю.

Много лет спустя эта сцена стояла перед глазами Стивенса, словно всё случилось только накануне: светлоглазый немецкий лейтенант, отдающий честь сутуловатому британскому майору с птичьим носом, сизый от инея лес у них за спиной и добрых полторы сотни удивлённых лиц вокруг.

Стивенс ухмылялся во весь рот, за что получил локтем в бок от Флинна.

― Прощайте, лейтенант, ― Ньюман повернулся к своим солдатам и санитарам и скомандовал погрузиться в машины.

///

_**Полгода спустя, Лондон.**_

― Ты же понимаешь, что мы не можем всегда жить у Дорсетов…

Рита отложила шитьё и вопросительно взглянула на отца.

Он досадливо постучал пустой трубкой по столу:

― Я откладывал этот разговор, как мог, но теперь уже не осталось времени, через три дня я должен дать ответ… Мой приятель ― может, ты его помнишь, доктор Казарес …

― Тот самый, с которыми вы проводили опыты с чёрными муравьями у нас во дворе?..

― Да-да, он… Так вот, он прислал мне телеграмму с приглашением читать лекции по сравнительной анатомии в университете Буэнос-Айреса…

Доктор Ньюман умолк на полуфразе. Всегда решительный в больших делах, он вдруг почувствовал неуверенность, потому что не знал, как воспримет его заявление дочь.

Чтобы принять решение, Рите хватило нескольких секунд. Война не оставила им ничего, что бы связывало их с Лондоном: весь квартал, где они жили, был разрушен во время бомбардировок, большинство их родных и друзей погибли или уехали в глубь страны.

― Я отправилась вместе с тобой на континент, ― с лёгким сердцем сказала она, глядя, как струи дождя образуют на оконном стекле карту неведомых рек. ― Неужели ты думаешь, что я отпущу тебя одного в Аргентину?


End file.
